Sakura e as Cartas Negras
by FireKai
Summary: A fic Hora da Sesta mudou de nome! O amor anda no ar. A Sakura adormece quando deveria estar a estudar e nessa tarde, acaba por descobrir que se calhar sente algo mais do que amizade pelo seu amigo Shaoran. Sakura x Shaoran. Completa!
1. Hora da Sesta

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 1: Hora da Sesta**

A Sakura abriu os seus lindos olhos verdes e olhou à sua volta.

"Ei! Porque é que eu estou a dormir no chão?" - perguntou ela, a ninguém em especial.

Lembrou-se que ela, a Tomoyo e o Shaoran tinham estado a estudar juntos nessa tarde, mas a Sakura estava demasiado cansada para estudar.

"Devo ter adormecido." - pensou ela. - "Mas onde estão a Tomoyo e o Shaoran?"

Ela saiu do seu quarto, para ir à procura do Shaoran e da Tomoyo. O pai da Sakura, Fujitaka, estava na universidade e o Touya ainda não tinha voltado da escola. Desceu as escadas até ao piso inferior e sentiu um cheiro doce no ar. Dirigiu-se à cozinha e viu que a Tomoyo estava a preparar um bolo, com o Kero a voar a seu lado.

"Ah Sakura, acordaste! Que bom." - disse a Tomoyo sorrindo à amiga. - "Tu adormeceste no meio do chão e eu não tive coragem de te acordar."

"Não faz mal." - disse a Sakura.

"Mas decidi fazer um bolo para tu comeres quando acordasses." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Deve estar quase pronto."

"E onde está o Shaoran?" - perguntou a Sakura.

"Ah, ele ficou na sala. Não tinha nada para fazer. Eu e ele acabámos de fazer os nossos trabalhos." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Então, eu vim fazer o bolo com o Kero e ele decidiu ficar na sala a ver televisão."

"Ok, então vou ter com ele." - disse a Sakura, timidamente.

"Vai lá." - disse a Tomoyo. - "O bolo deve estar pronto dentro de dez minutos, depois é só deixar arrefecer."

"Bolo!" - gritou o Kero entusiasmado, fazendo a Tomoyo rir.

"O Shaoran vai gostar da tua companhia Sakura." – disse a Tomoyo, fazendo a Sakura corar.

A Sakura saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala, onde o Shaoran estava deitado no sofá. A televisão estava ligada, mas parecia que ele não estava muito interessado no programa, porque tinha adormecido.

A Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele. Não o queria acordar e por isso decidiu ficar a assistir ao programa de televisão.

Na cozinha, a Tomoyo lembrou-se de que poderia ir comprar umas bebidas para o lanche.

"Sakura, vou sair para ir comprar umas bebidas." - gritou ela da cozinha. - "Eu não me demoro."

Ela despediu-se do Kero e saiu da casa dos Kinomoto. Atravessou rapidamente a rua e quase chocou com a Rika.

"Desculpa Rika, é que eu estou com pressa." - disse a Tomoyo.

"Não faz mal." - disse a Rika. - "Eu também estou com pressa, tenho de ir para a minha aula de piano."

"Ok, então até amanhã." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Tenho um bolo no forno e preciso de ir rapidamente ao super mercado."

"Ah, então tens de te despachar." - disse a Rika. - "Até amanhã."

"Adeus." - disse a Tomoyo, seguindo o seu caminho.

Chegou ao super mercado rapidamente e escolheu algumas bebidas. Pagou as bebidas e saiu apressada do super mercado. Estava com medo que o bolo queimasse ou pior, que o Kero tirasse o bolo do forno e o comesse todo sozinho.

Apressou o passo e chegou finalmente à casa dos Kinomoto. Só quando ficou frente a frente com a porta é que se lembrou que não tinha levado a chave, mas felizmente a Sakura estava em casa e o Shaoran também. Ela bateu à porta, mas ninguém abriu. Voltou a bater e a porta abriu-se lentamente.

"Kero? Porque é que vieste tu abrir a porta? Porque não veio a Sakura?" - perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Isso não interessa." - disse o Kero. - "Temos de tirar o bolo do forno ou ele vai queimar!"

"Calma Kero." - disse a Tomoyo, entrando na cozinha.

Ela abriu o forno e tirou de lá o bolo.

"Parece muito apetitoso." - disse o Kero, com um olhar guloso.

"Sim, mas não é só para tu comeres." - disse a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo começou a pôr pratos e copos na mesa. Depois pôs as bebidas em cima da mesa e finalmente tirou o bolo do parapeito da janela, onde tinha ficado a arrefecer.

"Pronto, agora já podemos lanchar." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Vou chamar a Sakura e o Shaoran."

A Tomoyo dirigiu-se à sala, seguida de perto pelo Kero. Quando lá chegou, viu que a televisão estava ligada, mas ninguém lhe estava a prestar atenção.

O Shaoran estava a dormir e a Sakura também tinha adormecido. A Sakura tinha os seus braços à volta da cintura do Shaoran e a cabeça dela repousava no peito do outro jovem.

Perante a cena enternecedora que estava à sua frente, a Tomoyo decidiu não os acordar e voltou para a cozinha.

"Foi por isto que ela não foi abrir a porta." - disse o Kero.

"Podias ter-me avisado." - disse a Tomoyo.

"Eles estão a dormir e não podem comer o bolo." - disse o Kero. - "Seria uma pena que ele ficasse intacto até eles acordarem. Isso pode levar muito tempo."

"Hum... estou a perceber onde queres chegar." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Vamos nós comer."

"Boa!" - gritou o Kero entusiasmado.

"Mas não é para comeres tudo, ok?" - perguntou a Tomoyo. - "Tens de deixar alguns pedaços de bolo para a Sakura e o Shaoran."

"Está bem." - disse o Kero, pegando numa fatia de bolo que era quase do seu tamanho e enfiando-a na boca.

A Tomoyo começou a comer lentamente a sua fatia de bolo, enquanto o Kero comia várias fatias à velocidade da luz.

Entretanto, na sala, uma certa rapariga de olhos verdes começava a despertar…

**Continua…**

**E este é o primeiro capítulo da história. O que acharam? Mandem reviews por favor.**


	2. A Conversa com a Tomoyo

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**P.S: **_Como algumas pessoas queriam que a história não fosse one-shot, eu decidi continuá-la. No outro capítulo não referi, mas a história começa depois da Sakura ter transformado todas as cartas de Clow em cartas de Sakura e depois do Shaoran se ter declarado a ela._

**Capítulo 2: A Conversa com a Tomoyo**

Quando a Sakura acordou pela segunda vez nessa tarde, teve a sensação de "dejá vu". Lá estava ela novamente, a dormir na sua casa, mas não na sua cama.

Estava meio desorientada, até que percebeu que o Shaoran estava a dormir ao lado dela. E além disso, ela tinha os seus braços à volta da cintura do Shaoran e a sua cabeça estava repousada no peito do jovem.

A Sakura levantou-se rapidamente, mas teve o cuidado de não acordar o Shaoran. Ficou extremamente corada por ter estado a dormir abraçada a ele.

Ficou a olhar para o Shaoran durante alguns segundos. Será que os seus sentimentos tinham mudado? Até há pouco tempo ela estava, ou tinha pensado que estava, apaixonada pelo Yukito. Mas depois disso o Shaoran tinha confessado que gostava dela.

Nesse momento ela tinha ficado muito chocada, porque nunca tinha pensado que o Shaoran gostasse dela. Ela pensava que não gostava dele da mesma maneira, mas agora já não estava tão segura dos seus sentimentos.

A Sakura ouviu alguns barulhos na cozinha e dirigiu-se até lá. A Tomoyo estava a tirar alguns pratos da mesa, enquanto o Kero voava perto dela, com uma cara de satisfação.

"Já acabaram de lanchar?" – perguntou a Sakura, ainda um pouco sonolenta.

"Ah Sakura, já acordaste." – disse a Tomoyo, sorrindo para a sua melhor amiga. – "Eu e o Kero já comemos. Não sabíamos se tu e o Shaoran iam acordar a tempo do lanche."

Ao ouvir o nome do Shaoran, a Sakura corou novamente.

"_Mas o que se está a passar comigo?" – pensou a Sakura. – "Porque é que isto está a acontecer? Será que gosto mesmo dele?"_

"Sakura? Então, ainda estás a dormir ou quê?" – perguntou a Tomoyo, vendo que a amiga parecia estar longe com os seus pensamentos.

"Ah… o quê Tomoyo?" – perguntou a Sakura, meio distraída.

"Oh… não é nada. Queres lanchar?"

"Claro." – disse a Sakura, sentando-se na mesa.

"O bolo que a Tomoyo fez está muito bom!" – disse o Kero.

"O Kero queria comê-lo todo, mas eu não deixei." – disse a Tomoyo, pousando um prato em frente da Sakura.

O Kero fez uma cara séria e abandonou a cozinha. A Tomoyo serviu o lanche à Sakura e depois sentou-se perto dela.

"Sakura, tens andado tão estranha desde o dia em que transformaste todas as cartas de Clow em cartas de Sakura." – disse a Tomoyo, fitando a amiga. – "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, não se passa nada." – respondeu a Sakura rapidamente.

"Tens a certeza?" – perguntou a Tomoyo, ainda desconfiada.

"Claro."

A Sakura continuou a comer calmamente, enquanto a Tomoyo continuava a olhar para ela, esperando que a amiga lhe dissesse a verdade.

"Tomoyo, não olhes assim para mim."

"Tu estás a mentir e estou à espera de ouvir a verdade." – disse a Tomoyo.

A Sakura suspirou. Parecia que não tinha outra escolha. A Tomoyo sabia sempre quando a Sakura estava a mentir e no final a Sakura acabava por lhe contar tudo.

"Está bem Tomoyo, eu vou contar-te o que se passa."

"Óptimo. Podes começar." – disse a Tomoyo, apoiando os braços na mesa.

"É que… naquele dia em que transformei as últimas cartas de Clow em cartas de Sakura…"

"Continua."

"É que… aconteceu uma coisa…" – disse a Sakura, ainda nervosa.

"Vá lá Sakura, diz logo de uma vez!" – disse a Tomoyo, que começava a ficar nervosa com a situação.

"Pronto, vou dizer... O Shaoran disse que estava apaixonado por mim."

A Sakura baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Porém, a Tomoyo sorriu.

"Ah, finalmente que ele teve coragem para te dizer." – disse a Tomoyo.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Sakura surpreendida. – "Tu… tu sabias que o Shaoran gostava de mim."

"Sabia."

"Mas porque é que não me disseste nada?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Porque achei que deveria ser ele a dizer-te." – respondeu a Tomoyo. – "Afinal, não seria nada romântico que fosse eu a dizer-te."

"Mas… mas… não me devias ter escondido isso." – disse a Sakura.

"Eu tentei que ele te contasse." – disse a Tomoyo. – "E ele acabou por fazê-lo."

"Tu andaste a encorajá-lo?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Sim." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Mas isso não interessa. Se tu estás tão embaraçada assim é porque sentes alguma coisa por ele."

"Tomoyo… sinceramente não sei." – disse a Sakura. – "Não sei se gosto dele ou não."

"Estou a ver… mas é melhor despachares-te." – aconselhou a Tomoyo. – "Ele demorou muito tempo para se declarar e eu sinto que se não fores rápida, algo vai acontecer e pode separar-vos."

"Achas que sim?" – perguntou a Sakura. – "Mas… eu não sei o que pensar."

Nesse momento o Shaoran apareceu à porta da cozinha. O cabelo dele estava todo despenteado e, tal como a Sakura, ainda parecia meio adormecido.

"Ah, o senhor dorminhoco já acordou." – disse a Tomoyo sorrindo. – "Vem lanchar connosco."

O Shaoran sentou-se ao lado da Sakura. Eles trocaram um olhar e ambos coraram imenso. A Tomoyo assistia a tudo e estava muito alegre.

Depois do Shaoran ter comido o lanche, levantou-se e disse:

"Tenho de me ir embora."

Ele foi buscar os seus livros e depois preparou-se para se ir embora.

"Até amanhã Tomoyo. Até amanhã Sakura." – disse ele, antes de abrir a porta e sair da casa da Sakura.

Alguns minutos depois, também a Tomoyo se preparou para ir embora.

"Pensa no que eu disse Sakura." – disse ela, agarrando as mãos da amiga. – "Se gostas mesmo dele, fala com ele antes que seja tarde demais. Até amanhã."

A Tomoyo saiu da casa, deixando a Sakura imersa nos seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Quando o Shaoran chegou a casa, o telefone tocou e ele atendeu.

"Está? Olá mãe. Sim, a Sakura já transformou todas as cartas… sim… não! Eu não quero ir! Eu quero ficar aqui! Não quero saber se minha missão acabou ou não, eu quero ficar aqui."

"Shaoran, estas são as regras do nosso clã e tu não as podes quebrar." – disse a mãe de Shaoran. – "A tua missão acabou e tu tens de voltar imediatamente para Hong Kong e não há discussão."

"Mas mãe…"

"Não há mas nem meio mas!"

"Está bem… eu vou marcar um voo…"

"Já está marcado um para ti." – disse a mãe do Shaoran. – "Partes amanhã ás dez e meia."

"O quê? Já amanhã?"

"Sim. Vemo-nos em breve meu filho. Adeus." – disse a mãe de Shaoran, antes de desligar o telefone.

O Shaoran sentou-se na sua cama e olhou para o ursinho que ele tinha feito. Não o tinha dado à Sakura e agora ele tinha de ir embora. Apareceram algumas lágrimas nos seus olhos. Porque é que isto tinha de acontecer agora?

Ele não tinha resposta para isso, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. Tinha de partir no dia seguinte para Hong Kong. Mas ele não queria deixar a Sakura para trás.

Por seu lado, a Sakura não sabia de nada do que se estava a passar com o Shaoran e no dia seguinte teria de lidar com a dura verdade de que ele se ia embora do Japão.

**Continua…**

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo. O que fará a Sakura agora? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram!**


	3. Os Sentimentos de Sakura

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 3: Os Sentimentos de Sakura**

A Sakura estava a ter um sonho, ou talvez fosse um pesadelo. Durante muito tempo tinha tido visões da Torre de Tóquio e das cartas de Clow, mas agora estes sonhos tinham parado.

O sonho que a Sakura estava a ter era completamente diferente. Ela estava a chorar e depois disso, alguém aparecia perto dela, mas ela não sabia quem era. Essa pessoa dizia-lhe algo e a Sakura levantava-se depressa.

Ela começava a correr pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Corria o mais rápido que podia, mas parecia que não conseguia chegar onde queria. Mas, finalmente avistou o aeroporto. Correu velozmente passando por várias pessoas e chegou ao lugar onde queria.

Porém, não estava ali ninguém. A Sakura olhou à sua volta. Estava sozinha ali. Onde se tinham metido todas as pessoas? A Sakura olhou para o horizonte e viu um avião a partir. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor no coração e quando olhou para as suas mãos, um ursinho estava lá.

A Sakura acordou abruptamente. Olhou para o relógio que estava perto da sua cama e viu que passavam alguns minutos das oito da manhã. Mesmo sendo cedo, ela decidiu levantar-se. O Kero continuava a dormir na sua pequena cama.

Depois de se vestir, a Sakura desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Só o Touya é que estava lá, a preparar o seu pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia mostrenga." – disse o Touya, tentando chatear a irmã.

"Onde está o papá?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Ele saiu bem cedo, disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer."

"Ah."

O Touya olhou para a Sakura fixamente. Ela nem se tinha importado por ele lhe ter chamado mostrenga, o que queria dizer que algo se passava com ela. O Touya serviu o pequeno-almoço para os dois e os dois sentaram-se à mesa.

"O que se passa Sakura?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Hã? Não se passa nada…" – mentiu a Sakura.

"Eu conheço-te Sakura." – disse o Touya. – "Está a passar-se algo que tu não me queres contar."

"Não, não é nada."

"O que se passa? Podes confiar em mim."

"Oh, foi só um sonho estranho que eu tive." – disse a Sakura.

"Conta-me." – disse o Touya.

Em poucas palavras a Sakura contou ao Touya o que tinha sonhado. Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos.

"Sabes que os teus sonhos podem ser premonições, não sabes?"

"Eu sei Touya."

"Eu tenho de sair agora, mas depois falamos." – disse o Touya, tirando o seu prato da mesa.

"Até logo." – disse a Sakura.

"Até logo Sakura." – disse o Touya, saindo da cozinha e depois saindo de casa.

A Sakura suspirou. Ainda não tinha a certeza dos seus sentimentos. A Tomoyo parecia ficar feliz pelo Shaoran se ter declarado à Sakura. De certo que achava que eles formavam um belo par.

Mas e os outros? O que pensariam eles se a Sakura e o Shaoran namorassem? O Touya decerto que não ficaria nada feliz. Ele parecia não gostar nada, mas mesmo nada do Shaoran e quase de certeza que tentaria impedir o namoro.

Quanto ao pai da Sakura, Fujitaka, ele não se iria opor contra o namoro. Talvez dissesse que a Sakura era muito nova para namorar, mas quase de certeza que ele não iria fazer mais nada para complicar o namoro.

O Kero também não gostava do Shaoran, mas a Sakura pensava que era apenas uma disputa infantil. A Sakura sabia que o Kero queria que ela fosse feliz e se a felicidade dela passasse pelo Shaoran, então ele iria entender.

O Yukito também ficaria feliz pela Sakura e pelo Shaoran, porque gostava de ambos. Ele considerava a Sakura como uma irmã mais nova e iria ajudá-la no que fosse preciso. O problema poderia estar no Yue, que talvez não aprovasse que a sua mestra namorasse com um ex-rival.

"_Mas porque é que eu estou a pensar nisto? Eu nem gosto mesmo dele… pois não?"- pensou a Sakura._

No apartamento do Shaoran, ele e o Wei estavam a acabar de arrumar as malas.

"Menino Shaoran, já está tudo pronto." – disse o Wei.

"Certo." – disse o Shaoran, sem prestar muita atenção.

"Passa-se alguma coisa menino Shaoran?" – perguntou o Wei.

O Shaoran sentou-se no sofá e começou a falar.

"Eu não quero sair daqui." – disse o Shaoran. – "Quero ficar no Japão. Quero ficar em Tomoeda."

"É por causa da menina de quem gosta?" – perguntou o Wei.

"Como é que sabes Wei?" – perguntou o Shaoran surpreendido.

"Ora menino, você terminou o noivado com a menina Meilin e isso quer dizer que tinha de haver um motivo muito forte." – disse o Wei. – "Um motivo amoroso."

"Sim, é por isso que eu quero ficar, mas a minha mãe não deixa."

"Não haverá nenhuma maneira do menino e a Kinomoto ficarem juntos?"

"Wei! Como sabes que eu… que eu gosto da Sakura?" – perguntou o Shaoran.

"Eu sei muitas coisas menino." – disse o Wei. – "Basta analisar os seus movimentos, as suas expressões e tudo o mais."

"Não sabia que era assim tão óbvio." – disse o Shaoran.

"Há pessoas que não reparam, mas outras são mais observadoras." – disse o Wei sabiamente.

O Shaoran reparou que tanto o Wei como a Tomoyo pareciam ser pessoas muito observadoras e com bons conselhos.

"E menino Shaoran, despediu-se da menina Sakura?" – perguntou o Wei.

"Não, não me despedi dela." – disse o Shaoran. – "Acho que seria muito mais difícil se falasse com ela, se olhasse para ela…"

"Mas o menino não se pode ir embora sem dizer nada." – disse o Wei. – "A menina Sakura ficará muito aborrecida se não lhe disser que vai embora."

"Mas… é melhor assim."

"Ao menos diga que vai partir a alguém que ela conhece." – disse o Wei. – "Dessa maneira, pelo menos alguém fica a saber que o menino se vai embora e a menina Sakura acabará por saber a noticia por alguém que conhece. Será melhor assim."

"Talvez tenhas razão Wei. Vou ligar à Tomoyo Daidouji." – disse o Shaoran, pegando no auscultador do telefone e marcando o número da mansão da Tomoyo.

**Continua…**

**E aqui está o terceiro capítulo. O Shaoran vai ligar para a Tomoyo, mas como reagirá ela a esta notícia? E o que fará depois? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradecimentos_

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Pois, como me pediram, decidi continuar a fic. Sim, o início é semelhante ao episódio final de CCS, mas depois vais ver que é diferente. Quanto à Sakura e o Shaoran ficarem juntos, logo se verá.

**Marigold Sunlight: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste da fic.

**Sakura Eternal Love: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostas da fic. Sim, a parte inicial é parecida com a série de televisão, mas depois vai mudar, é só o ponto de partida. Ok, já modifiquei o título e está mais pequeno. Quanto à pergunta, sim gosto de beyblade. Está no meu profile e como vês, tenho muitas fics naquela secção.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review. Não, ainda não sabes o que a Sakura vai fazer Di, porque isto não vai ser igual à série de tv, é apenas o ponto de partida. Quanto à captura das cartas, a fic vai ter algo a ver com as cartas, é só ver o título. Depois saberás mais.

**Violet Tomoyo: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, a fic era para ser one-shot, mas depois mudei de ideias porque me pediram para continuar. Obrigado pelos elogios. Quanto à banda desenhada, só seria alguma coisa de jeito se fosse a história, o desenho teria de ser outra pessoa a fazer, porque sou péssimo a desenhar. Tentarei actualizar quando puder.


	4. Tomoyo decide Intervir

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 4: Tomoyo decide Intervir**

Shaoran marcou o número de telefone da Tomoyo e esperou alguns segundos até que alguém atendeu.

"Bom dia, eu queria falar com a Tomoyo Daidouji por favor." – disse o Shaoran.

"Com certeza." – disse a empregada. – "Vou chamar a menina Tomoyo, aguarde um momento por favor."

O Shaoran esperou alguns segundos e depois ouviu a voz do Tomoyo do outro lado.

"Olá Shaoran, o que se passa para telefonares a estas horas?"

"Eu estou a telefonar-te para te dizer que me vou embora para Hong Kong." – disse o Shaoran.

"Vais embora? Oh, mas logo agora que te declaraste à Sakura… bem, nem tudo está perdido, ainda deves ter de esperar uns dias até ires para Hong Kong, não é? Podes passar esses dias com a Sakura." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Não pode ser Tomoyo." – disse o Shaoran. – "Eu parto hoje mesmo."

"Hoje? A que horas?"

"Às dez e meia." – disse o Shaoran.

"Mas isso quer dizer que só tens mais uma hora e meia antes de ires embora." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Falaste com a Sakura?"

"Não." – respondeu o Shaoran.

"Não?" – perguntou a Tomoyo surpreendida. – "Não disseste nada à Sakura?"

"Não tive coragem para isso."

"És um cobarde Shaoran!" – gritou a Tomoyo, mostrando uma faceta zangada, que não era costume nela. – "Para que é que te declaraste à Sakura se era para te ires embora desta maneira?"

"Mas…"

"Devias ter vergonha Shaoran!" – gritou a Tomoyo. – "Tens de falar com ela ouviste?"

"Não posso…"

"Como não podes? Claro que podes!" – gritou a Tomoyo. – "Eu tentei sempre ajudar-te a confessares os teus sentimentos à Sakura e agora é isto?"

"Tomoyo, desculpa…"

"Não aceito as tuas desculpas. Tu vais fazer com que a Sakura sofra muito." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Nunca te irei perdoar se fizeres isso."

"Não percebes que se eu falar com ela, vamos sofrer os dois?" – perguntou o Shaoran. – "Além disso ela não gosta de mim da mesma maneira que eu gosto dela."

"Como é que sabes isso? Ela nunca disse que não gostava de ti da mesma maneira que tu gostas dela, pois não?"

"Ora, vê-se logo! Se ela gostasse mesmo de mim tinha-me dito alguma coisa." – disse o Shaoran. – "E além disso ela estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo Yukito até à algum tempo atrás."

"Mas tens de falar com ela antes de ir." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Por favor…"

"Não Tomoyo, desculpa, mas agora tenho de desligar. Adeus."

"És um cobarde!" – gritou a Tomoyo, antes do Shaoran desligar o telefone.

"Menino Shaoran, a conversa não correu bem?" – perguntou o Wei.

"Não." – respondeu o Shaoran. – "Mas isso não interessa, vamos preparar-nos para ir para o aeroporto."

"Certo." – disse o Wei, abanando a cabeça.

Na sua mansão, a Tomoyo estava cheia de raiva, como nunca lhe tinha acontecido na vida.

"Como é que ele pode ser assim?" – gritou a Tomoyo. – "Depois de tanto esforço para contar à Sakura que gostava dela… e agora vai-se embora sem dizer nada… não posso deixar que isto aconteça assim… pela felicidade da Sakura!"

A Tomoyo saiu rapidamente do seu quarto e foi falar com as suas guarda-costas para a levarem rapidamente para a casa da Sakura.

Em alguns minutos, a Tomoyo chegou à pequena casa amarela e bateu à porta. Teve de bater três vezes, até que alguém veio abrir a porta. Como já suspeitava, foi o Kero que abriu a porta e não a Sakura.

"Kero, o que se passa desta vez com a Sakura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo. – "Porque não foi ela que abriu a porta?"

"Ela está fechada no quarto." – respondeu o Kero. – "Não quer sair de lá. A vossa amiga Rika esteve aqui a bater à porta, mas eu não pude abrir ou ela via-me."

"Então a Sakura não quer falar com ninguém…" – disse a Tomoyo pensativa. – "Eu resolvo o assunto."

"Será que devo chamar o Yue?" – perguntou o Kero.

"Não é preciso. Eu trato de tudo." – disse a Tomoyo, apressando-se a subir as escadas.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto da amiga, tentou abri-la, mas ela estava fechada.

"Sakura, sou eu, a Tomoyo. Abre a porta." – pediu a Tomoyo.

"To… Tomoyo?"

"Sim, sou eu Sakura. Abre a porta por favor."

"Eu quero estar sozinha Tomoyo."

"Sakura, por favor, o que eu tenho de te dizer é importante." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Vais arrepender-te se não ouvires."

"Eu… estou muito confusa… por favor Tomoyo… deixa-me sozinha." – pediu a Sakura.

"Se é isso que queres, eu não te perturbo mais." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Mas deverias saber que o Shaoran vai partir para Hong Kong daqui a algum tempo."

"O Shaoran?"

A porta do quarto da Sakura foi aberta repentinamente. A Sakura apareceu, com os seus lindos olhos verdes, inchados de chorar.

"O que tu disseste… é verdade?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Sim, ele vai partir hoje." – disse a Tomoyo.

A Sakura sentou-se em cima da sua cama e começou a chorar novamente.

"Eu estou tão confusa por causa dos meus sentimentos… mas eu não quero que ele vá." – disse a Sakura.

"Então reage Sakura, não o deixes partir." – disse a Tomoyo.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ainda tens tempo. Se quiseres podes fazer com que ele fique." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Tenho um carro lá em baixo à nossa espera se quiseres…"

"Shaoran…"

"A escolha é tua Sakura." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Se queres que ele fique em Tomoeda, tens de vir comigo agora…"

**Continua…**

**E aqui está o quarto capítulo. A Tomoyo decidiu que ela tinha de tentar junta o Shaoran e a Sakura de vez. Mas o Shaoran parece conformado em ir-se embora. E a Sakura? O que decidirá ela? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, decidi continuar a fic e espero que você esteja gostando. A Tomoyo ficou chateada com o Shaoran mas já decidiu que iria levar a Sakura ao aeroporto, se ela aceitar ir, é claro.

**Sakura Eternal Love: **Obrigado pela review. Neste fic a Sakura tem doze anos, quase a fazer treze. Sobre a carta do amor, ainda não sei se ela a vai descobrir ou não. Eu sei que esta parte parece que é mesmo igual à série de televisão (mas como vês há muita coisa que não aconteceu), mas depois isto vai mudar, é só um ponto de partida para que a fic se desenvolva. Não te preocupes, eu não fico ofendido com sugestões, aliás, é sempre bom saber o que os leitores pensam. Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, é um problema que tenho sempre: não consigo fazer capítulos grandes e como agora não tenho muito tempo para escrever, é mais fácil se escrever capítulos pequenos, porque assim posso postá-los rapidamente.


	5. A Decisão Difícil e o Rapaz Misterioso

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 5: A Decisão Difícil e o Rapaz Misterioso**

"A escolha é tua Sakura." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Se queres que ele fique em Tomoeda, tens de vir comigo agora…"

"Mas… eu ainda não sei se gosto realmente dele." – disse a Sakura.

"Mas queres que ele fique, não é?" – perguntou a Tomoyo. – "Se não fizeres isto apenas por ti, fá-lo por todos nós. Ele só te ouvirá a ti."

"Sim, tens razão… não posso perder mais tempo aqui." – disse a Sakura, passando a mão pelos olhos e afastando as lágrimas. – "Vamos embora Tomoyo!"

"É assim que se fala Sakura!" – disse a Tomoyo entusiasticamente.

Elas desceram as escadas rapidamente e passaram por um Kero confuso.

"Onde vão?" – perguntou ele.

"Vou impedir que alguém muito importante para mim, se vá embora." – disse a Sakura, abrindo a porta da rua e saindo, acompanhada pela Tomoyo.

Elas entraram no carro da Tomoyo e começaram a dirigir-se para o aeroporto. Demoraram algum tempo a chegar lá.

"Pronto, aqui estamos nós." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Agora temos de encontrar o Shaoran." – disse a Sakura.

"Que pena que não tive tempo de fazer um vestido para ti." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Iria ficar lindo para esta ocasião e…"

"Agora não Tomoyo!" – gritou a Sakura. – "Vamos."

Elas entraram no aeroporto e começaram a olhar para todos os lados. A Sakura começou a ficar desesperada por não ver o Shaoran. A Tomoyo consultou o relógio e viu que faltavam vinte minutos para o voo do Shaoran.

"Vamos ver se ele está na zona das bagagens." – sugeriu a Tomoyo.

Elas caminharam rapidamente nessa direcção, mas não encontraram o Shaoran ali.

"Será que ele já entrou na zona reservada aos passageiros dos voos?" – perguntou a Sakura. – "Chegámos tarde demais…"

"Não, não chegámos." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Não percas a esperança."

A Tomoyo e a Sakura caminharam até à zona reservada aos passageiros dos voos, mas um segurança não as deixou passar.

"Sem o bilhete que comprova que vocês vão em algum voo, não podem passar." – disse ele.

A Sakura e a Tomoyo recuaram um pouco.

"Vês Tomoyo? Já não há nada a fazer!" – disse a Sakura, cobrindo a cara com as mãos, pronta a chorar de novo.

"Calma." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Esqueces-te que a minha mãe é uma pessoa muito influente. Vou ligar-lhe e já resolvo o assunto."

A Tomoyo pegou no seu telemóvel cor-de-rosa e ligou à mãe. Em poucas palavras explicou o que pretendia. A mãe não lhe fez perguntas e disse-lhe logo que ia tratar disso rapidamente.

"Tomoyo, achas que vai resultar?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Claro." – disse a Tomoyo, sorrindo.

Passados alguns segundos, a Tomoyo dirigiu-se ao segurança que as impedira de passar anteriormente.

"Já podemos passar?" – perguntou ela. – "Eu sou a Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Oh, claro. Tenho ordens para deixá-la passar a si e a todas as pessoas que a acompanharem." – disse o homem.

A Sakura e a Tomoyo passaram pelo homem rapidamente.

"Tomoyo, conseguiste." – disse a Sakura.

"Foi só a minha mãe falar com a gerência do aeroporto e… zás, já podemos passar." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Vamos ver em que voo vai o Shaoran." – disse a Sakura.

As duas amigas ficaram a olhar para um painel, onde estavam descritos os voos.

"Aqui está. Voo para Hong Kong, é perto da porta de embarque número três." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Vamos, depressa." – disse a Sakura, começando a correr.

A Tomoyo foi atrás dela. Quando chegaram perto da porta de embarque número três, olharam à volta, para as pessoas que ali se encontravam.

O Shaoran e o Wei estavam a um canto. O homem mais velho, estava a ler o jornal desse dia, enquanto o Shaoran parecia estar a pensar e mantinha-se imóvel.

A Sakura correu para eles quando os viu. A Tomoyo fez o mesmo.

"Shaoran!" – disse a Sakura.

Lentamente o Shaoran levantou a cabeça e olhou directamente nos olhos verde-esmeralda da Sakura. Ficaram algum tempo ali parados a olhar um para o outro.

"Vá lá Sakura, não percas tempo." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Eu vou estar à tua espera."

A Tomoyo afastou-se. O Wei tirou um pequeno ursinho de uma mala e entregou-o ao Shaoran.

"Já volto menino." – disse ele, afastando-se também.

"Shaoran, porque não me disseste que te ias embora?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Achei que acabaríamos por sofrer os dois e… decidi que era melhor não te contar." – disse o Shaoran.

"Mas mesmo assim, agora eu estou aqui."

"Parece que a Tomoyo tomou medidas para que nos encontrássemos." – disse o Shaoran.

"A Tomoyo é uma excelente pessoa e quer ver-me feliz." – disse a Sakura.

"Eu sei…"

"Se sabes… então não vás." – pediu a Sakura.

"Porquê? Porque hei-de eu ficar aqui?" – perguntou o Shaoran.

"Bem… quando te declaraste a mim… eu não sabia o que pensar… nem o que dizer. Confesso que mesmo agora ainda não sei o que sinto exactamente." – disse a Sakura. – "Mas… mas quero que tu fiques!"

"Estás a ser egoísta." – disse o Shaoran.

"Eu queria mais tempo… mais tempo para pensar." – disse a Sakura.

"Eu já não tenho esse tempo." – disse o Shaoran.

"Não, Shaoran, não digas isso."

"Tenho de me ir embora hoje e não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão."

"Por favor fica. Por favor…" – pediu a Sakura, com as lágrimas inundando-lhe os olhos.

"Não posso." – disse o Shaoran. – "Toma este ursinho. Fica com ele, para te recordares de mim."

A Sakura não aceitou o ursinho e olhou para ele com raiva.

"Não percebes que eu não quero ursinho nenhum! Nada te vai substituir! Quero que tu fiques e mais nada!" – gritou a Sakura.

O Shaoran fitou aqueles lindos olhos verdes que agora estavam cheios de lágrimas e mostravam desespero.

"Sakura eu…"

"Por favor Shaoran, diz-me que ficas em Tomoeda." – pediu a Sakura. – "Por favor…"

"Sakura, a decisão de me ir embora não é minha, é a minha mãe que quer." – disse o Shaoran.

"Enfrenta-a, não podes deixar que ela te obrige a ir embora." – disse a Sakura.

"Tu serias capaz de enfrentar assim o teu pai? Ainda mais, sabendo que nós somos menores de idade?" – perguntou o Shaoran.

"Eu… tens razão, eu não conseguiria enfrentar o meu pai…"

"É por isso que tenho que ir, mas eu volto." – prometeu o Shaoran.

"Não, eu sei o que vai acontecer." – disse a Sakura. – "Dizes que voltas, que me escreves e telefonas, mas o tempo vai passar e eu nunca mais vou saber nada de ti e tu não irás querer saber nada de mim."

"Juro-te que isso não vai acontecer."

"Shaoran… e se a tua mãe te obrigar a ficar sempre em Hong Kong? Se não deixar que me escrevas?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Bem… nesse caso…"

"Vais acabar por fazer o que ela quer."

"…"

"Shaoran, olha para o ursinho que fizeste para mim." – disse a Sakura. – "Querias dar-mo como prova do teu amor não é verdade?"

"Sim." – respondeu o Shaoran corando.

"Mas a maior prova de amor que me podes dar é ficando aqui em Tomoeda."

"Sakura, eu já disse que não posso fazer isso."

"Mas eu arranjo lugar para ficares se for preciso. E comida também!" – disse a Sakura.

"Tu conheceste a minha mãe e mesmo assim parece que ignoras o facto de que ela não esquece e não muda de ideias." – disse o Shaoran. – "Mesmo que eu não vá agora, a minha mãe virá atrás de mim."

"Mas aí, estaremos juntos para a confrontar." – disse a Sakura.

O Shaoran baixou a cabeça. O que haveria de fazer? Ficar no Japão ou voltar a Hong Kong? Qualquer uma das hipóteses faria com que ele perdesse ou ferisse alguém precioso para ele.

O Wei aproximou-se do Shaoran e pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros.

"Menino Shaoran, adiamos a viagem?" – perguntou o Wei.

Sim, adiar era a solução, pensou o Shaoran. Mais alguns dias para pensar… era disso que ele precisava.

"Sim Wei, adia a viagem por favor." – pediu o Shaoran.

O Wei afastou-se e a Sakura ficou a olhar para o Shaoran.

"Então… sempre vais ficar?"

"Por mais algum tempo, sim… definitivamente, não sei…"

A Sakura abraçou o Shaoran, fazendo-o corar imenso.

"Ainda bem que vais ficar, ainda bem." – disse ela.

Ali perto, a Tomoyo filmava tudo com a sua câmara de vídeo.

"Eu sabia que era boa ideia trazer a minha câmara." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "E consegui que eles ficassem juntos… pelo menos por mais algum tempo."

O Wei, o Shaoran, a Sakura e a Tomoyo abandonaram o aeroporto juntos. Tiveram de esperar algum tempo, até que trouxessem de volta as malas do Shaoran e do Wei.

Como eles tinham vindo de táxi, a Tomoyo disse que eles poderiam ir com ela e a Sakura no seu carro e então, todos entraram no carro da Tomoyo e as suas guarda-costas arrancaram, em direcção ao apartamento do Shaoran.

Chegaram lá minutos depois e rapidamente descarregaram as malas.

"Vemo-nos amanhã." – disse a Tomoyo ao Shaoran.

"Esperamos por ti na escola Shaoran." – disse a Sakura. – "Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã… às duas." – disse o Shaoran.

O carro da Tomoyo partiu e o Wei e o Shaoran levaram as suas malas para dentro do apartamento.

"Ele ficou Tomoyo!" – disse a Sakura abraçando a amiga. – "Não se foi embora."

"Ainda bem." – disse a Tomoyo sorrindo.

"Amanhã vamos vê-lo de novo na escola." – disse a Sakura. – "Estou tão feliz!"

A Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga. Talvez a Sakura ainda não tivesse mesmo a certeza do que sentia pelo Shaoran, mas com a ideia que ela estava a ter, em breve, eles ficariam juntos de vez.

Já no seu apartamento, o Shaoran pegou no telefone e ligou para a casa da sua mãe.

"Está? Mãe, sou eu, o Shaoran." – disse o Shaoran.

"Shaoran? Não devias estar no avião a esta hora?" – perguntou a mãe do Shaoran, Yelan.

"Eu… adiei a viagem." – disse o Shaoran.

"Adiaste? Mas porquê?" – perguntou a mãe do Shaoran.

"Tenho… problemas para resolver." – respondeu o Shaoran. – "Eu volto para Hong Kong quando os tiver resolvido. Adeus."

O Shaoran desligou o telefone rapidamente. Por agora tinha ganho algum tempo.

Por seu lado, Yelan não ficou nada feliz com o que o filho tinha feito.

"_Ele não virá de própria vontade, já o conheço." – pensou Yelan. – "Eu mesma tenho de o ir buscar a Tomoeda."_

Algures em Tomoeda, já era de noite, perto da casa que antigamente tinha sido habitada pelo Eriol e que agora estava deserta, estava um rapaz alto de cabelos negros apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, a olhar para a casa.

O rapaz devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do Touya e do Yukito e tinha olhos negros e frios. Ele saltou muito alto e passou por cima do portão da casa.

"_É esta a casa." – pensou ele. – "A carta deve estar escondida algures por aqui."_

O rapaz entrou na casa, abrindo a porta com magia. Começou a procurar nas várias divisões. Não, ela não estava ali.

Então decidiu procurar na cave. A cave estava escura e parecia não haver nenhum interruptor para a luz. O rapaz usou novamente magia e criou uma bola de luz, que o foi guiando.

Ele caminhou por entre várias prateleiras, até que chegou a uma porta negra, com o símbolo da lua e do sol.

"_É aqui que ela está!"_

O rapaz abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Com a ajuda da bola de luz, conseguiu vislumbrar uma menina de cabelos longos e que tinha asas nas costas. Parecia estar profundamente adormecida.

O rapaz levantou a mão e recitou um cântico. Segundos depois, a menina abriu os seus lindos olhos.

"Tu és a carta do Vazio, não és?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Sou." – respondeu a menina.

Tal como o rapaz pensava, aquela era a carta selada pelo mestre Clow. A carta que tinha as características negativas, o contrário de todas as outras cartas de Clow.

"Vim para te libertar." – disse o rapaz.

"De verdade? Posso vaguear por aí novamente?" – perguntou a menina.

"Sim." – disse o rapaz. – "O mestre Clow foi muito malvado em te prender nesta casa. Mas agora chegou a hora de te vingares. Destrói a nova Caçadora de Cartas e rouba-lhe as cartas."

"Mas… eu não gosto de fazer coisas más." – disse a menina.

"Mas não é uma coisa má, é apenas a justiça a ser feita." – disse o rapaz.

O seu plano parecia estar a resultar. A carta do Vazio estava a ficar confusa. Ele iria conseguir ficar com todas as cartas de Clow e a caçadora iria ser destruída. Depois era só rouba as cartas de Clow à carta do Vazio.

"Vá, agora estás livre." – disse o rapaz. – "Vai!"

"Sim!" – disse a rapariga sorrindo e desaparecendo no ar.

"Ahahahahh. Esta carta vai ser a melhor coisa que me podia ter acontecido. O mestre vai ficar muito agradecido por eu conseguir as cartas e por conseguir destruir a caçadora." – disse o rapaz.

Depois, caminhou lentamente pela casa, saiu e desapareceu pelas ruas escuras da cidade.

**Continua…**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. O Shaoran vai ficar em Tomoeda mais um tempo e a Sakura está feliz. Porém, a mãe do Shaoran vai tomar medidas para ele não ficar em Tomoeda e agora apareceu um rapaz misterioso que soltou a carta selada pelo mestre Clow. (Para quem tenha visto o segundo filme de CCS, vai ver que eu tirei algumas ideias de lá, mas também há muitas coisas diferentes). Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram tudo! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Violet Tomoyo: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste do outro capítulo. Fiz com que a Tomoyo ficasse zangada, por acho que ela, apesar de ser uma pessoa muito bondosa, também deveria ter mais personalidade e como isso nunca foi abordado no anime, decidi pô-lo aqui. Quanto ao romance da Sakura e do Shaoran, concordo contigo, foi muito rápido. O Shaoran já gostava da Sakura há muito tempo, mas a Sakura tinha acabado de perceber que afinal não gosta do Yukito e parece que o amor se transferiu para o Shaoran sem mais nem menos. De qualquer maneira, nesta fic a Sakura vai pensar bastante sobre os seus sentimentos. Como vês, também estou a pôr algumas coisas parecidas com o filme de Card Captor Sakura, mas claro que não vai ser igual.

**Saky Kinomyia: **Obrigado pela review. Claro que não fico ofendido com sugestões, são sempre boas. Quanto ao comportamento da Tomoyo, achei que ela tinha de zelar pela felicidade da Sakura e do Shaoran e não iria ficar parada (como costuma fazer no anime) por isso fiz com que ela dissesse o que a maioria das pessoas pensaria ou diria se acontecesse mesmo isto na vida real. Sim, o Eriol também aparece na fic, mas só no capítulo 9 e não é por muito tempo, depois verás porquê. Pronto, aqui tens um capítulo grande como querias. Espero que tenhas gostado.


	6. Uma Notícia e uma Declaração

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém um pouco de Yaoi.**

**Capítulo 6: Uma Notícia, uma Declaração e a Peça de Teatro**

"Sakura, acorda!" – gritou o Kero. – "Vais chegar atrasada à escola!"

A Sakura acordou abruptamente e olhou para o relógio que estava ao lado da sua cama.

"Oh, vou chegar atrasada!" – gritou ela.

"Eu avisei-te." – disse o Kero. – "Todos os dias da semana é a mesma coisa…"

"Cala-te Kero." – disse a Sakura, começando a vestir-se.

Em poucos minutos desceu até à cozinha. O seu pai e o seu irmão estavam lá. O pai da Sakura estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço e o Touya estava a comer.

"Bom dia papá. Bom dia Touya." – disse a Sakura.

"A monstrenga está atrasada outra vez e hoje é segunda-feira… começa bem a semana…" – disse o Touya, enquanto comia uma torrada.

"Eu não sou nenhuma monstrenga!" – gritou a Sakura.

O Touya sorriu ao ver que a Sakura tinha voltado ao normal. Eles comeram rapidamente e saíram de casa. A Sakura, como fazia habitualmente, calçou os seus patins e o Touya pegou na sua bicicleta.

Eles percorreram o caminho rapidamente, até que passaram pela casa do Yukito. Ele já estava pronto e estava em cima da sua bicicleta. Sorriu para eles quando eles se aproximaram.

"Bom dia Sakura. Bom dia Touya."

"Bom dia Yukito." – disseram os dois irmãos em coro.

Os três continuaram o seu caminho em direcção à escola. Cada um tinha os seus pensamentos.

"_Ah, o Shaoran ficou em Tomoeda, estou tão feliz! Será que isso quer mesmo dizer que eu gosto dele, ou é só porque ele é meu amigo… não, depois da cena que eu fiz ontem, tenho quase a certeza de que é amor. Mas é tão diferente do que eu sentia pelo Yukito… ai, acho que não tenho coragem para me declarar para o Shaoran, mesmo sabendo que ele gosta de mim…" – pensava a Sakura._

"_A Sakura parece muito alegre hoje." – pensou o Touya. – "Ainda bem que voltou à sua personalidade normal. Já estava a ficar preocupado com o comportamento dela. Só espero que aquele fedelho do Shaoran não seja a causa de ela ter andado em baixo. Ele vai ver se se meter com a minha irmã. Hum… o Yukito também parece muito pensativo hoje… depois tenho de falar com ele."_

"_A Sakura parece tão feliz. Pergunto-me o que será que aconteceu para ela estar assim. De qualquer maneira, é bom saber que ela me esqueceu definitivamente. Eu não seria um bom par para ela." – pensou o Yukito. – "Nem seria um bom par para ninguém… não sou humano… não me devo misturar dessa maneira com eles… e o Touya… a Sakura disse que ele gostava de mim… tenho de falar com ele… gosto muito dele, muito mesmo… mas não posso ter nada com ele."_

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. A Sakura deixou-os quando chegou à sua escola. Ela deixou os seus patins no seu cacifo e calçou outros sapatos. Correu para a sala de aula.

Tinha conseguido chegar a tempo, ainda bem. Quando entrou na sala, já a maioria dos alunos estava lá. A Tomoyo estava a falar com o professor Terada. A Rika estava absorvida a ouvir a conversa dos dois.

O Yamazaki, como era costume, estava a contar mentiras a toda a gente. A Chiharu aproximou-se dele e puxou-lhe uma orelha. A Naoko estava a ler um livro de terror e parecia estar a adorar.

Por fim, e era quem mais interessava à Sakura, o Shaoran estava sentado na sua carteira, a olhar pela janela.

"Bom dia Shaoran." – disse a Sakura, passando por ele e sentando-se na sua carteira.

O Shaoran olhou para ela e corou imenso. A Sakura sorriu e corou também. A Tomoyo, que continuava a falar com o professor, olhou para eles e sorriu.

"Hum… estou muito… muito feliz por não teres ido embora." – disse a Sakura ao Shaoran.

"Eu… também estou feliz por estar aqui." – disse o Shaoran.

"Meninos, vamos a sentar, a aula vai começar." – disse o professor Terada.

A Tomoyo regressou à sua carteira, murmurando um "bom dia" para o Shaoran e para a Sakura.

"Estive a falar com a vossa colega Tomoyo e ela sugeriu-me fazer-mos uma actividade para celebrar o final deste ano." – disse o professor.

"Que actividade?" – perguntou o Yamazaki.

"Vamos fazer uma peça de teatro." – respondeu o professor Terada.

Na escola ao lado, as aulas ainda não tinham começado e os alunos da turma do Touya tinham o mau hábito de chegar quase sempre atrasados.

"_Melhor." – pensou o Touya. – "Assim posso falar com o Yukito à vontade."_

Respirou fundo. Finalmente que a chata da Nakuru não estava ali para interromper nada, ela aparecia sempre nos momentos chave, mas agora não o podia fazer, porque estava em Inglaterra.

"Yukito, temos de falar." – disse o Touya.

"Sim Touya." – disse o Yukito, olhando pela janela.

"Yuki, há muito tempo que eu tento dizer-te isto, mas não tive coragem… ou a Nakuru interrompia-nos sempre." – disse o Touya.

"Eu sei o que vais dizer."

"Sabes?"

"Sei o que sentes por mim."

"Certo." – disse o Touya, abanando a cabeça. – "E tu? O que sentes por mim?"

O Yukito fechou os olhos. Era este o momento de mentir. Iria magoar muito o Touya, mas seria melhor assim. O Touya iria encontrar alguém melhor do que ele, que nem era humano.

"Touya… eu não sinto o mesmo por ti." – disse o Yukito.

"Tu… tu não sentes?" – perguntou o Touya, surpreendido.

O Touya estava certo que depois de tudo o que se tinha passado, da convivência, da grande cumplicidade, de ele ter dado os seus poderes ao Yue para que ele e o Yukito não desaparecessem. O Touya tinha a certeza que o Yukito gostava dele.

Mas parecia que se tinha enganado. Devia ter ficado calado e ocultado os seus sentimentos. Mas o que está feito, está feito e já não se pode voltar atrás.

"Desculpa Touya." – disse o Yukito.

Durante a conversa, o Yukito nunca se virou para encarar o Touya. O Yukito sabia que no momento em que eles trocassem um olhar, tudo o estaria perdido. O Yukito e ele acabariam juntos e isso era a pior coisa que podia acontecer.

O Yukito estava positivamente convencido que não tinha o direito de amar ninguém, nem de ser amado. Ele não tinha família, não era humano e além disso a sua outra metade era uma pessoa sem sentimentos.

Como é que o Touya pensava em ter uma relação com uma pessoa com duas personalidades diferentes? E quando ele se transformasse em Yue, o que iria acontecer? O Touya iria arrepender-se mais tarde e por isso o Yukito estava convencido que não tinha feito nada de errado.

O professor entrou na sala nesse momento, seguido de alguns alunos. Todos se sentaram.

O Yukito olhou para o Touya, que estava sentado ao seu lado. O Touya desviou o olhar, estava envergonhado.

"_Como pude ser tão estúpido?"- pensou o Touya. – "Eu não vou suportar estar com o Yukito todos os dias depois disto. Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de o deixar de ver. Ou mudo de turma… ou tenho de me ir embora daqui."_

De volta à sala da Sakura, ela e os seus colegas estavam já a fazer um monte de perguntas sobre a peça de teatro que iriam representar e não deixavam o professor falar.

"Calem-se todos!" – gritou o professor e finalmente fez-se silêncio na sala. – "Vamos representar a "Bela Adormecida".

"Mas já fizemos essa peça." – disse a Chiharu. – "No ano passado."

"Sim, mas nessa altura quem estava encarregue de vocês era a professor Mizuki e agora sou eu." – disse o professor Terada.

"Eu acho que devemos fazer o que o professor quer." – disse a Rika.

"Obrigado Rika." – agradeceu o professor, fazendo a Rika corar. – "A vossa colega Tomoyo sugeriu que fizéssemos a peça, mas desta vez com mais rigor. Cenários adequados, roupas também adequadas e os papéis da peça também serão bem entregues."

"Quer dizer que desta vez não tenho de fazer de Rainha, certo?" – perguntou o Yamazaki.

"Exactamente. Agora temos de escolher os papéis de cada um." – disse o professor Terada. – "Vamos escolher os papéis principais por votos, os outros serão por sorteio, de acordo?"

"Sim!" – responderam todos.

"_É agora." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "A Sakura vai ser escolhida como princesa e o Shaoran como príncipe e a peça envolve um beijo no final. Desta vez eles ficam juntos."_

"Vamos lá ver… vamos escolher o príncipe." – disse o professor. – "Temos como hipóteses, o Yamazaki, o Shaoran, o Makoto, o Sekyo, o Mattro, o Yamamoto, o Kouldgen e o Uilyk. Vamos ver, quem vota no Yamazaki?"

Nenhum braço se levantou no ar e o Yamazaki ficou a olhar para a Chiharu.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela. – "Há pessoas melhores para o papel do que tu."

O Sekyo, o Uilyk, o Mattro e o Kouldgen também não tiveram nenhum voto e eles não podiam votar neles próprios.

"Bem, o próximo é o Shaoran." – disse o professor Terada.

Imediatamente, mais de metade dos alunos, incluindo a Tomoyo, a Sakura, a Chiharu, a Rika e a Naoko, levantaram os braços no ar. O Shaoran sorriu.

"Não é preciso pensar muito para ver-mos que já temos aqui o príncipe." – disse o professor. – "Será o Shaoran!"

"Obrigado." – agradeceu o Shaoran aos seus colegas. A Sakura sorriu-lhe e o Shaoran ficou muito vermelho.

"Agora para princesa temos a Rika, a Tomoyo, a Sarah, a Sakura, a Naoko, a Olívia, a Jenny, a Chiharu, a Kylla, a Lyn e Yashisa." – anunciou o professor. – "Vamos ver… quem vota na Jenny?"

Dois braços levantaram-se no ar. Depois foi a vez da Yashisa e da Naoko, que não receberam nenhum voto. Quando chegou a vez da Chiharu, três pessoas levantaram os seus braços, incluindo o Yamazaki.

"Agora… é a Rika." – anunciou o professor.

Imediatamente, quatro braços levantaram-se no ar.

"Certo, agora é a Sakura." – disse o professor.

"_É agora!" – pensou a Tomoyo, enquanto punha o braço no ar. – "A Sakura vai ser a princesa, de certeza!"_

Depois do nome anunciado, cinco braços levantaram-se no ar. A Tomoyo e o Shaoran estavam entre eles.

"Vamos ver… a seguinte é a Tomoyo."

E, para surpresa da Tomoyo, seis braços levantaram-se no ar, incluindo o da Sakura.

"Ora, parece-me que também temos aqui a princesa." – disse o professor. – "É a Tomoyo!"

A Tomoyo ficou paralisada. Ela tinha a certeza que a Sakura iria ser escolhida. E agora? O seu plano tinha dado errado! Ela… teria de beijar o Shaoran?

"_Não, não pode ser." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "Tem de haver uma maneira…"_

"Professor, eu acho que a Sakura estaria melhor para o papel de princesa. Acho que não sou muito boa nisso." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Não sejas modesta Tomoyo, tu representas muito bem." – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

A Tomoyo ficou vermelha, mas não era de vergonha e sim de raiva. Como é que a Sakura ainda não tinha percebido o que ela queria fazer?

Realmente a Sakura precisava de passar a tomar mais atenção às coisas.

"Menina Tomoyo, não se preocupe, vai correr tudo bem." – disse o professor Terada. – "Deve estar com medo por ir actuar à frente de toda a gente, não é? Não se preocupe, isso passa."

"_Tenho de pensar noutra maneira de me livrar deste papel." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "Mas como?"_

"Agora vamos proceder ao sorteio, ok?" – perguntou o professor.

No final do sorteio, os papéis ficaram assim distribuídos:

**Princesa – **Tomoyo

**Príncipe – **Shaoran

**Bruxa Má – **Rika

**Rei – **Yamazaki

**Rainha – **Naoko

**As Três Fadas Madrinhas – **Jenny, Lyn, Sarah

**Pai do Príncipe – **Makoto

**Camponeses – **Chiharu, Sekyo, Mattro, Olívia, Kylla

**Pai Natal – **Yamamoto

**Fada dos Dentes – **Yashisa

**Conselheiro Real – **Kouldgen

**Irmão do Príncipe – **Uilyk

**Velhota Solteirona – **Sakura

"Pronto, aqui estão os papéis." – disse o professor.

"Mas… na peça não há nenhuma Fada dos Dentes… nem um Pai Natal." – disse a Rika.

"Sim, mas assim fica mais original, não acham?" – perguntou o professor.

¬¬ Os alunos ficaram a olhar para ele meio baralhados mas nada disseram.

"E a minha personagem professor?" – perguntou a Sakura. – "Não me lembro de haver uma velha solteirona."

"Tive de inventar esse papel ou não haviam papéis para todos." – disse o professor. – "Hum… tu podes ser a velhota amiga da princesa."

"Certo." – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

A campainha tocou na escola do Touya e do Yukito. Todos os alunos começaram a sair.

O Touya e o Yukito não se tinham falado mais, desde a declaração do Touya e depois do Yukito dizer que não gostava dele.

O Yukito saiu da sala com os outros, mas o Touya foi falar com o professor.

"Professor, saber se há alguma bolsa de estudos no estrangeiro este ano?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Hum… sinceramente não sei Touya." – disse o professor. – "Mas deve haver… estás a pensar candidatar-te à bolsa de estudos?"

"Sim." – respondeu o Touya.

"Mas lembra-te que isso quer dizer que vais para fora do país."

"Eu sei."

"E a bolsa de estudos para o curso tem duração de três anos."

"Eu sei disso."

"Muito bem." – disse o professor. – "Vou informar-me sobre a bolsa de estudos e amanhã digo-te."

O Touya agradeceu e saiu da sala. Se ele se fosse embora do país, ainda por cima por três anos, tinha a certeza que tiraria o Yukito da sua cabeça de uma vez por todas.

A Sakura despediu-se da Rika, da Naoko e da Chiharu que iam por outra rua e seguiu o seu caminho na companhia do Shaoran e da Tomoyo.

"Que bom que vocês foram escolhidos para os papeis principais." – disse a Sakura aos seus dois amigos. – "Vocês são mesmo parecidos com um príncipe e uma princesa."

A Tomoyo forçou um sorriso e o Shaoran corou imenso. A Tomoyo debatia-se para arranjar uma solução para o seu problema. E a tapada da Sakura continuava sem perceber que era ela que deveria ser a princesa.

"O professor disse que amanhã nos iria entregar os guiões." – disse a Sakura. – "Acho que vai trabalhar a noite toda nisso. E disse que irá falar com a direcção da escola para estrearmos a peça no Domingo que vem."

"Temos pouco tempo para decorar os nossos papéis." – disse o Shaoran.

"Mas vai ser divertido." – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

"Eu tenho de ir fazer umas coisas e por isso vou por esta rua." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Até amanhã aos dois."

Ela seguiu por outra rua, deixando os dois pombinhos a caminhar e a conversa.

"_A Sakura está caídinha pelo Shaoran e ele morre de amores por ela." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "Mas porque é que não se juntam de uma vez? Tenho de fazer com que eles fiquem juntos…"_

E a Tomoyo seguiu o seu caminho, pensando num plano para unir o Shaoran e a Sakura.

**Continua…**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. Agora sabemos que o Shaoran irá ser o príncipe e a Tomoyo será a princesa. Mas a Tomoyo não está muito feliz com isso e tentará livrar-se do papel e dá-lo à Sakura. Será que vai conseguir? E o Touya, será que vai mesmo embora? E a Sakura, irá declarar-se finalmente? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Saky Kinomyia: **Obrigado pela review. lol, pronto, mais vale tarde do que nunca não é? Os capítulos sempre alargaram um pouco. A mãe do Shaoran não sabe que ele gosta da Sakura e sim, a carta do Vazio "apaga" as coisas, ou melhor, elimina-as de vez, só que pode ser em larga escala e a carta Apagador só é usada para coisas mais pequenas (pelo menos foi o que eu li na Internet). Obviamente que o Shaoran tem poderes, todos os Li têm, tirando a pobrezinha da Meilin. Quanto ao rapaz misterioso, não posso revelar nada ainda porque senão já não tinha graça. Como vês a mãe do Shaoran está decidida a levá-lo de Tomoeda, vamos ver o que vai acontecer…

**kalilah: **Obrigado pela review. Sim, como já viste a Sakura foi ao aeroporto e concordo contigo, a Tomoyo é muito querida.


	7. O Primeiro Acto da Carta do Vazio

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 7: O Primeiro Acto da Carta do Vazio**

Já era de noite e a Sakura estava a jantar com a sua família. Parecia que ela estava muito animada e não parava de falar. O seu pai, Fujitaka, ouvia atentamente o que ela dizia. Por seu lado, o Touya mantinha-se calado.

"E o Shaoran foi escolhido para ser o príncipe." – disse a Sakura.

"Aquele menino chinês?" – perguntou o Fujitaka.

"Sim." – respondeu a Sakura. – "Ele é muito inteligente. E também é bonito. Foi por isso que foi escolhido para o papel."

O Touya percebeu o entusiasmo na voz da irmã. Numa situação normal, ele teria implicado com ela e teria protestado por ela estar a falar daquela maneira, ainda por cima, do Shaoran. Mas o Touya estava demasiado triste para isso.

"E a Tomoyo foi escolhida para ser a princesa." – disse a Sakura.

"Ah, parece-me um bom papel para ela." – disse o Fujitaka.

"Sim, também acho." – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

"E tu querida, que papel te calhou?" – perguntou o Fujitaka.

"Eu vou ser a velhota solteirona." – disse a Sakura. – "O professor inventou esse papel especialmente para mim."

Cá estava uma nova oportunidade para a Touya lançar um comentário maldoso à Sakura, mas mais uma vez não o fez.

"Amanhã vou ter de ir para uma conferência, só volto no Domingo." – disse o Fujitaka.

"Oh papá, mas assim não vais ver a minha peça…"

"Calma Sakura, eu chego a tempo, prometo." – disse o Fujitaka. – "Touya, conto contigo para tomares conta da tua irmã. Touya?"

"Hã… o que foi?" – perguntou o Touya, deixando os seus pensamentos de lado.

"Hoje estás muito distraído, passa-se algum coisa?" – perguntou o Fujitaka.

"Sim. Vou tentar ganhar uma bolsa de estudos no estrangeiro." – respondeu o Touya.

"A sério filho?"

"Sim, já falei com o meu professor." – disse o Touya. – "Amanhã ele vai dar-me as informações de que preciso."

"Não fazia ideia de que querias ir estudar para o estrangeiro." – disse o Fujitaka.

"Nem eu." – disse a Sakura.

"Pois é, mas eu quero ir." – disse o Touya. – "Se conseguir a bolsa, é claro…"

"Se é isso que queres, eu apoio-te filho." – disse o Fujitaka. – "Bem, tenho de me ir deitar porque amanhã tenho de acordar cedo. Arrumem a cozinha, ok? Até amanhã."

O Fujitaka saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. A Sakura levantou-se e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa.

"Touya… se tu vais para o estrangeiro… o que vai acontecer com o Yukito?" – perguntou a Sakura timidamente.

"O Yukito não tem nada a ver com este assunto." – disse o Touya rispidamente.

"Mas…"

"É a minha vida e eu é que sei o que faço." – disse o Touya. – "Estou com dor de cabeça, arruma a cozinha por mim por favor."

O Touya preparava-se para sair da cozinha, quando parou à porta.

"Ah, esqueci-me de dizer uma coisa: quero-te afastada desse Shaoran Li, ouviste?"

O Touya saiu da cozinha, deixando a Sakura muito zangada.

"Ora, eu é que sei! A vida também é minha." – gritou a Sakura. – "E tu não mandas em mim!"

Mas o Touya já não ouviu o que ela tinha dito. Depois de ter arrumado a cozinha, a Sakura subiu as escadas, entrou no seu quarto, vestiu o pijama e foi dormir.

Não muito longe dali, um jovem de cabelos negros apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo observava a cidade de Tomoeda.

"Ainda está tudo calmo. A carta do Vazio está a gozar da sua liberdade, mas em breve ela irá começar a fazer das suas e a Caçadora de Cartas estará perdida… já não falta muito…"

O tempo passou rapidamente e a manhã chegou, com o sol a brilhar no céu. O Fujitaka levantou-se cedo, vestiu-se, tomou um banho e depois comeu o pequeno-almoço. Saiu de casa com a sua pasta. Iria apanhar um autocarro para o local da conferência.

Enquanto ele ia caminhando, a carta do Vazio observava-o. Os seus lindos olhos mostravam curiosidade e também malevolência.

"Hi hi hi, agora é a minha vez de actuar." – disse ela.

Ela voou rapidamente para o Fujitaka e tocou-lhe no ombro. Ele virou-se rapidamente e encarou-a. Viu a menina a flutuar no ar, com os seus cabelos longos. Por momentos pensou que fosse a Nadeshiko, mas logo viu que não era.

"Quem… ou que és tu?"

A carta do Vazio sorriu.

"Desaparece!" – gritou ela.

Uma esfera negra rodeou o corpo do Fujitaka. Por momentos ele sentiu-se estranho. A carta do Vazio sorriu novamente. O corpo do Fujitaka desapareceu e a esfera negra também.

"Ah ah ah, uma das pessoas que a Caçadora de Cartas gosta já foi apanhada por mim." – riu a carta do Vazio. – "Vem até mim, carta de Sakura!"

No quarto da Sakura, ela e o Kero dormiam profundamente. Nenhum deles reparou, quando o livro das cartas, que estava em cima de um armário, começou a tremer e abriu-se.

De lá saiu uma carta, a carta do Trovão. A carta manifestou-se rapidamente, saindo do livro. Depois voou, atravessou a parede do quarto e foi em direcção à carta do Vazio, que a apanhou.

"Ah, também já tenho uma carta." – disse a carta do Vazio, antes de desaparecer.

No quarto da Sakura, o Kero acordou e tinha a sensação que tinha sentido magia ali perto. Olhou em volta, mas não viu nada de diferente. O livro das cartas já se tinha fechado novamente.

O Kero adormeceu novamente. Passado uma hora, a Sakura levantou-se e desta vez, para variar, ela não estava atrasada para ir para a escola. Depois de se vestir, a Sakura desceu até à cozinha, para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Para sua surpresa, o Touya ainda não estava levantado, nem tinha preparado nada para o pequeno-almoço. A Sakura decidiu que era melhor ser ela a preparar tudo.

Quando o Touya desceu as escadas e seu dirigiu à cozinha, já a Sakura tinha tudo pronto para o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia Touya."

"Bom dia Sakura."

Eles comeram rapidamente o pequeno-almoço e quando estavam a levantar a mesa, a Sakura perguntou:

"Touya, hoje acordaste tarde e andas estranho… é por causa da bolsa de estudos?" – perguntou ela.

"Sim." – mentiu o Touya. – "Ando nervoso, só isso."

"_Hum… se é só isso, então não me tenho de preocupar." – pensou a Sakura. _

Eles saíram de casa como habitualmente, mas quando chegaram à rua onde morava o Yukito, o Touya não parou para o esperar e o Yukito também não estava lá como habitualmente.

"Touya, não esperamos pelo Yukito?"

"Não… hoje ele foi para a escola mais cedo." – mentiu o Touya.

"Ah, está bem."

A Sakura e o Touya separaram-se e depois de ter tirado os seus patins e mudado de sapatos, a Sakura caminhou pelos corredores da escola e entrou na sua sala de aula.

A Tomoyo já estava lá, sentada na sua carteira e parecia pensativa. O Shaoran também estava já na sala de aula. Quando a Sakura entrou, ele corou violentamente e sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia Shaoran, bom dia Tomoyo." – disse a Sakura sorrindo.

"Bom dia Sakura." – disse o Shaoran.

A Tomoyo continuava a pensar em como conseguir livrar-se do papel de princesa e dá-lo à Sakura, mas parecia não estar a conseguir ter nenhuma ideia boa.

Nesse momento o professor Terada entrou na sala e todos os alunos se sentaram nos seus lugares.

"Já aqui tenho os guiões." – disse o professor, mostrando um monte de folhas que estavam pousadas em cima da sua secretária.

O professor Terada parecia estar muito cansado. Tal como a Sakura tinha dito, ele tinha ficado a escrever o guião até tarde e tinha dormido pouco. A Rika parecia preocupada.

"Também já falei com a direcção da escola e está tudo a funcionar bem. Os cenários e as roupas vão ser feitos rapidamente." – disse o professor. – "Agora, por favor, cada um de vocês venha aqui buscar um guião e vamos começar a ensaiar."

Lentamente, um a um, todos os alunos foram buscar os guiões.

"Muito bem, agora que você já têm os guiões, por favor comecem a praticar." – pediu o professor. – "Como estamos na última semana de aulas e já não fazemos nada importante, vamos tornar as horas das nossas aulas em horas para o teatro, ok?"

"Sim!" – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, comecem a treinar. Podem juntar-se em pequenos grupos, se quiserem."

A Tomoyo ainda não tinha arranjado nada que fizesse com que ela deixasse de ser a princesa. De qualquer maneira, decidiu treinar com a Sakura, porque assim a Sakura ia decorando o papel da princesa também.

"Treinamos juntas Sakura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Claro Tomoyo." – disse a Sakura. – "Shaoran, vem treinar connosco também."

O Shaoran sorriu às duas e juntou-se a elas.

"_Oh, valha-me Deus. Eles estão caidinhos um pelo outro e mesmo assim não ficam juntos." – pensou a Tomoyo. – "Se eu conseguir que a Sakura seja a princesa, o meu plano vai resultar em cheio…"_

Longe dali, mais precisamente no aeroporto. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e expressão séria, vinha a sair da área de desembarque na companhia de uma rapariga de cabelos negros.

"Tia Yelan, era mesmo preciso vir-mos até aqui buscar o Shaoran?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Claro que sim." – disse a Yelan, numa voz fria. – "O Shaoran vai voltar connosco para casa, a bem ou a mal."

"_Ah meus Deus… cá estou eu de novo em Tomoeda…" – pensava a Meilin. – "Já não vinha aqui desde que eu e o Shaoran terminámos o noivado… e agora a tia Yelan quer que ele volte para Hong Kong… espero que corra tudo bem…"_

De volta à escola da Sakura, ela, a Tomoyo e o Shaoran estavam a praticar as suas falas.

"Oh minha linda princesa, tenha cuidado." – disse a Sakura, fazendo de velha solteirona.

"Não te preocupes Mary." – disse a Tomoyo, fazendo de princesa. – "Vou apenas passear pelos campos à volta do castelo."

"Mas tem cuidado com os objectos afiados."

"Não há objectos afiados neste reino, Mary." – replicou a Tomoyo.

"Sim… eu sei… vai em paz princesa." – disse a Sakura.

"Pronto, terminámos estas falas." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Se eles tivessem dito logo à princesa para ter cuidado com as rocas, ela não se teria picado." – disse a Sakura.

"Pois, mas a história é mesmo assim." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, temos de treinar as falas do príncipe e da princesa." – disse o Shaoran.

"Sim, eu sei." – disse a Tomoyo.

Na escola do Touya e do Yukito, eles continuavam a evitar-se um ao outro. A campainha tocou e todos os alunos saíram da sala, excepto o Touya.

"Professor, então, já sabe se há bolsas de estudo?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Já me informei e sim, há bolsas de estudo." – disse o professor. – "Para Londres."

"Sim, Londres está óptimo." – disse o Touya. – "Quero tentar fazer os testes."

"Já sabes que se tiveres bons resultados, ganhas a bolsa." – disse o professor. – "Vou marcar-te os testes para amanhã, pode ser?"

"Sim."

"Muito bem. Não te esqueças de estudar."

"Eu vou estudar. E vou ganhar a bolsa."

"É assim mesmo que se fala meu rapaz." – disse o professor, sorrindo.

O Yukito viu quando o Touya saiu da sala. O que andaria ele a fazer? O Yukito sentia-se triste com a situação que eles estavam a viver. Além de perderem o grande sentimento que tinham um pelo outro, também tinham destruído a sua amizade e o Yukito temia que nunca mais voltassem a ser amigos como antes.

Na casa da Sakura, o Kero estava a ver televisão, quando, subitamente, ficou com fome e decidiu descer as escadas e ir até à cozinha. A carta do Vazio espreitou pela janela do quarto da Sakura.

"Ah, ali está o livro das cartas." – disse ela, olhando para o livro, pousado em cima de um armário. – "Venham até mim, cartas de Sakura."

O livro das cartas, abriu-se repentinamente e de lá saíram três cartas a voar. Passaram pelo vidro e a carta do Vazio agarrou-as.

"Hum… Espada, Flor e Ilusão. Por agora está bem, depois eu volto para buscar mais cartas." – disse a carta do Vazio, desaparecendo.

O Kero apareceu pouco depois no quarto e olhou para todos os lados.

"Tenho quase a certeza que senti magia vinda daqui… hum… devo estar enganado." – disse ele, antes de sair do quarto novamente e voltar à cozinha.

"Ah, não me convidaram para esta festa não foi? Então vou lançar uma maldição na princesa!" – disse a Rika.

"Muito bem Rika, está muito bem representado." – disse o professor Terada.

"Vais dar uma boa vilã." – disse a Sakura.

"Obrigado." – agradeceu a Rika.

"Meninos, por hoje é tudo, amanhã continuamos." – disse o professor. – "Podem sair."

Os alunos começaram a sair rapidamente. O Shaoran despediu-se da Sakura e da Tomoyo e saiu também.

"Sakura, não queres vir até à minha casa?" – perguntou a Tomoyo. – "Podes continuar a praticar."

"Hum… pode ser." – disse a Sakura.

"Sakura, porque é que ainda não te declaraste ao Shaoran."

"Tomoyo…"

"Não me digas que não tens a certeza do que sentes por ele, porque vê-se ao longe que estás apaixonada."

"É assim tão óbvio?"

"Muito óbvio."

"Oh…"

"Então, porque não lhe dizes?"

"Tenho vergonha." – respondeu a Sakura.

"Vergonha?"

"Sim."

"Mas Sakura… tu já sabes que ele gosta de ti."

"Eu sei… mas mesmo assim tenho vergonha de me declarar."

"Oh Sakura, eu ainda percebo o lado do Shaoran, que se declarou a ti sem saber o que tu sentias por ele, mas tu sabes que ele te ama."

"Mas é mais fácil falar do que fazer." – disse a Sakura.

"Tens de tomar uma decisão."

"Eu… vou declarar-me a ele no Domingo, depois da nossa peça de teatro."

"Ah, assim está melhor." – disse a Tomoyo sorrindo.

O Shaoran foi caminhando rapidamente para casa. Quando lá chegou, tirou os sapatos e dirigiu-se à sala.

"Wei, cheguei." – disse o Shaoran.

Mas quando ele entrou na sala, deparou-se não só com o Wei, mas também com a sua prima Meilin e a sua mãe, Yelan.

"Mãe, o que estás aqui a fazer?"

**Continua…**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. A turma da Sakura começou a treinar para a peça de teatro e a Meilin e a mãe do Shaoran chegaram a Tomoeda. Será que o Shaoran será obrigado a voltar para Hong Kong? E a Meilin, não fará nada? E a carta do Vazio? Será que ela irá roubar mais cartas de Sakura? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram tudo! Mandem reviews por favor!**

**P.S: Eu ainda não disse, mas a fic só vai ter mais três capítulos. Espero que estejam cá para os ler!**

_Agradecimentos_

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado por todas as reviews que enviaste. Quanto aos capítulos pequenos, já viste que eles alargaram um pouco. E não, o personagem de cabelos negros e que é misterioso, não sou eu, é um personagem inventado por mim. Além dos pares que tu sugeriste, ainda vai haver mais um mas não só no último capítulo. E não, o rapaz misterioso, não é como o Eriol e não tem guardiões. Quanto às cartas negras, embora o título diga o nome delas, elas são vão aparecer no último capítulo, onde é revelada a identidade do rapaz misterioso.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Pois é, a fic oneshot ganhou mais nove capítulos. A Tomoyo ficou com o papel que era para a Sakura, mas ela vai pensar nalgum plano para dar o papel à Sakura. E obrigado pelo elogio à fic Aventura e Magia.


	8. Conversas Importantes

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 8: Conversas Importantes **

Quando o Shaoran entrou na sala, deparou-se não só com o Wei, mas também com a sua prima Meilin e a sua mãe, Yelan.

"Mãe, o que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Vim buscar-te Shaoran." – disse a Yelan. – "Vamos voltar juntos para Hong Kong."

"Eu não quero voltar." – disse o Shaoran.

"O teu lugar não é aqui." – disse a Yelan.

"Mas… mas…"

"Nada de mas." – disse a Yelan, numa voz definitiva. – "Vais arrumar as tuas coisas e vamos embora amanhã."

"Mãe… por favor, deixa-me ficar, pelo menos até Domingo." – pediu o Shaoran.

"Porquê até Domingo?"

"Porque no Domingo vamos representar uma peça de teatro." – disse o Shaoran.

"Uma peça de teatro?" – perguntou a Meilin, entusiasmada. – "Que peça?"

"A Bela Adormecida."

"Ah, já fizemos essa peça uma vez." – disse a Meilin. – "Eu estive muito bem no meu papel de bruxa má, não estive?"

"Achas que eu vou adiar a nossa partida por causa de uma peça de teatro?" – perguntou a mãe do Shaoran, com um olhar sério.

"Mas mãe, a peça é muito importante para mim." – disse o Shaoran.

"Que papel é que vais representar?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Vou ser o príncipe." – disse o Shaoran.

"Ah, o príncipe." – disse a Meilin pensativa. – "É um óptimo papel para ti."

"Não, nem pensar, tu voltas para Hong Kong connosco, amanhã." – disse a Yelan, num tom definitivo.

"Mãe, não podes fazer isto! Isto é muito importante para mim." – disse o Shaoran.

"Vá lá tia Yelan." – pediu a Meilin. – "Porque é que não ficamos aqui até Domingo? Partimos na segunda-feira de manhã para Hong Kong e assim assistimos à peça do Shaoran."

"Sim, vá lá mãe." – pediu o Shaoran.

"Hum… se tu me prometeres que depois da peça vamos embora, eu aceito ficar até Domingo." – disse a mãe do Shaoran.

O Shaoran ficou pensativo durante um momento. Se ele recusasse, teria de ir embora amanhã, mas se prometesse, sempre tinha até Domingo para estar com a Sakura.

"Eu aceito." – disse o Shaoran.

"Então, eu vou levar as vossas malas para os quartos." – disse o Wei.

A Yelan seguiu o Wei e a Meilin ficou sozinha com o Shaoran na sala.

"E quem vai ser a princesa?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"A Tomoyo."

"Oh, pensei que fosse a Sakura." – disse a Meilin. – "Sabes que o príncipe vai ter de beijar a princesa e…"

Só nesse momento é que o Shaoran se apercebeu que teria de beijar a Tomoyo. Nunca lhe tinha passado isso pela cabeça. Não que a Tomoyo não fosse bonita, não era o caso, mas a única pessoa que ele queria beijar era a Sakura.

"Eu… não tinha pensado nisso."

"Pois é… seria melhor se a Sakura tivesse ficado com o papel de princesa." – disse a Meilin. – "Amanhã vou contigo para a escola. Quero rever as pessoas e posso ajudar-te a decorar o teu papel."

"Está bem." – disse o Shaoran.

No dia seguinte, o Shaoran levantou-se cedo para ir para a escola. Ao chegar à cozinha viu que a Meilin já estava levantada e o Wei também.

"Bom dia." – disse o Shaoran.

"Bom dia menino Shaoran." – disse o Wei.

"Vês Shaoran, hoje levantei-me cedo." – disse a Meilin sorrindo. – "Vamos os dois para a escola!"

Depois deles terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, saíram de casa e começaram a caminhar em direcção à escola.

"Então… já te declaraste à Sakura?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Sim."

"A sério?" – perguntou a Meilin. – "E o que foi que ela respondeu."

"Até agora… nada."

"Nada?" – a Meilin exibiu uma expressão de surpresa. – "Nada de nada?"

"Nada mesmo."

"Oh, parece que eu vou ter de falar com a Sakura." – disse a Meilin. – "Afinal, tu dispensaste uma beldade como eu porque gostavas dela e ela nem diz se gosta de ti ou não."

"Meilin…"

"O que foi? Não estou a dizer mentira nenhuma." – disse a Meilin e depois pegou nas mãos do Shaoran. – "Eu quero que tu sejas feliz e quero que a Sakura também seja feliz."

"Eu sei Meilin."

"Ainda bem que sabes." – disse a Meilin sorrindo. – "E como vai a Tomoyo? Ela têm-me escrito várias vezes, é uma querida. Ela diz que está bem, mas será que isso é totalmente verdade?"

"Ela parece-me bem." – disse o Shaoran. – "Porque é que ela haveria de estar mal."

A Meilin observou atentamente o primo e, vendo que ele não tinha percebido, abanou a cabeça e disse:

"Não, não é nada."

Eles chegaram à escola, dirigiram-se à sala de aula e entraram. A Tomoyo estava lá, pensativa como no dia anterior. A Rika estava a ler o seu guião, afinal fazer de bruxa má não era fácil.

A Naoko ouvia animadamente as mentiras do Yamazaki, enquanto a Chiharu ia ficando cada vez mais furiosa. A Sakura ainda não tinha chegado.

"Bom dia a todos!" – gritou a Meilin e todos se viraram para ela.

"Meilin!" – gritou a Tomoyo.

"Voltaste!" – gritou a Rika.

"Vim passar esta semana a Tomoeda." – disse a Meilin. – "Como é que estão todos vocês?"

Enquanto a Meilin era cumprimentada por todos, o Shaoran caminhou até à sua secretária e sentou-se. Pouco depois a Tomoyo veio ter com ele.

"Então Shaoran, pareces abatido."

"É que… depois da nossa peça, eu vou voltar para Hong Kong, definitivamente." – disse o Shaoran.

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Oh, então tens de aproveitar ao máximo o tempo." – disse a Tomoyo.

Nesse momento a Sakura entrou na sala e ao ver a Meilin, ela sorriu e abraçou-a.

"Meilin, que bom ver-te outra vez."

"Também é bom ver-te Sakura." – disse a Meilin. – "Depois das aulas temos de falar."

"Está bem." – disse a Sakura.

Depois de ter falado com todos, a Meilin aproximou-se da Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, preciso de falar contigo."

"Está bem. Falamos depois das aulas." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Não, temos de falar agora." – disse a Meilin.

"Ah, tudo bem. Vamos falar para o corredor." – disse a Tomoyo, saindo da sala e sendo seguida pela Meilin.

"O que queres falar comigo Meilin?" – perguntou a Tomoyo, com alguma curiosidade.

"Primeiro, queria agradecer-te por me teres apoiado quando o Shaoran terminou o noivado entre mim e ele."

"Não é preciso agradeceres Meilin, tu és minha amiga e os amigos ajudam-se uns aos outros."

"Eu sei." – disse a Meilin. – "Mas há amigos que sacrificam a sua felicidade pelos outros."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Tomoyo, tu escreveste-me dizendo que tentarias juntar o Shaoran e a Sakura e até aí estamos de acordo." – disse a Meilin.

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que tu também gosta da Sakura, tal como o Shaoran."

"Não, isso não é…"

"Sim, é verdade." – disse a Meilin. – "Mas nunca tiveste coragem para lhe dizer."

"Meilin, não…"

"Não me digas que não gostas dela, porque eu não acredito." – disse a Meilin. – "A maneira como sorris para ela, como te dedicas a ela, como olhas para ela…"

"Pronto, gosto dela e depois?" – perguntou a Tomoyo, que começava a ficar chateada.

"Devias dizer-lhe o que sentes por ela." – sugeriu a Meilin. – "Tal como tu encorajaste o Shaoran…"

"Eu sei, mas eu sou feliz assim." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Desde que a Sakura esteja feliz, eu também estou."

"Tu é que sabes Tomoyo, mas eu gostava de te ver inteiramente feliz." – disse a Meilin.

"Eu sei, mas eu estou bem assim."

"Se tu lhe contares que gostas dela, vais saber a reacção dela…"

"Que vai ser negativa."

"Mesmo assim, ela vai compreender-te e tu vais conseguir livrar-te desse amor e vais poder procurar outro."

"Não Meilin, eu estou bem assim."

"Tu é que sabes, mas pensa no que me aconteceu." – disse a Meilin. – "O Shaoran acabou comigo, fiquei triste, é verdade, mas agora estou livre para procurar alguém que goste mesmo de mim."

"Meilin, não insistas mais, por fazer." – pediu a Tomoyo.

"Tu é que sabes, mas um dia vais lembrar-te do que eu te disse hoje." – disse a Meilin. – "Bem, falando de outra coisa, sabes quais são os sentimentos da Sakura em relação ao Shaoran?"

A Tomoyo voltou a sorrir.

"Ela está apaixonadíssima por ele."

"Então porque é que ela não lhe disse?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Ela diz que tem vergonha."

"Ai meu Deus, a Sakura às vezes parece maluquinha." – disse a Meilin. – "Se ele gosta dela e ela goste dele, qual é o problema em ela lhe dizer?"

"Eu disse-lhe isso, mas ela não me quis ouvir." – disse a Tomoyo.

Nesse momento tocou a campainha, anunciando que as aulas iam começar. A Tomoyo e a Meilin entraram na sala de aula. O professor Terada chegou pouco depois, falou um pouco com a Meilin e mandou-os a todos irem treinar os seus papéis na peça.

Na escola do Touya, ele estava a falar com o seu professor.

"Fazes as provas esta tarde."

"Muito bem." – disse o Touya.

"Vem ter a esta sala às 15:30."

"Certo."

Os alunos começaram a entrar para a aula e o Touya sentou-se entre eles.

Duas horas depois, o professor Terada disse que eles precisavam de um intervalo e eles saíram da sala.

"Sakura, podemos falar agora?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Está bem." – disse a Sakura, seguindo a Meilin até um canto. – "Então, o que me queres dizer?"

"A Tomoyo disse-me que estás apaixonada pelo Shaoran, é verdade?" – perguntou a Meilin.

A Sakura corou imenso.

"Sim." – respondeu ela. – "Eu sei que tu e ele terminaram o noivado e…"

"Estás preocupada porque eu ainda posso gostar dele?"

"Sim."

"Eu gosto muito do Shaoran, nunca vou deixar de gostar, mas já não o amo."

"Oh." – disse a Sakura.

"Mas estamos a falar de ti e não de mim." – disse a Meilin. – "Se tu gostas dele, porque é que não te declaras de uma vez?"

"Porque… eu tenho vergonha."

"Sakura, por favor, não sejas assim, ele ama-te!"

"Eu sei… mas não consigo dizer-lhe o que sinto." – disse a Sakura.

"Tens de lhe dizer o mais rápido possível."

"Porquê?"

"Porque a mãe dele e eu viemos para o buscar e ele vai-se embora no Domingo, depois da peça."

"O quê?"

"É verdade Sakura." – disse a Meilin. – "Por isso, por vocês os dois, diz-lhe que o amas o mais rápido possível."

"Está bem Meilin, eu prometo." – disse a Sakura. – "O mais tardar… no Domingo."

"Mas no Domingo já vai ser demasiado tarde." – disse a Meilin.

Nesse momento o professor Terada mandou-os a todos entrar de novo na sala e elas tiveram de interromper a conversa, mas a Sakura ficou a pensar no que a Meilin lhe tinha dito.

Depois das aulas terminarem a Sakura decidiu ir para casa, ignorando a proposta que a Tomoyo lhe tinha feito de irem ensaiar juntas novamente.

Quando a Sakura chegou a casa, o Touya já estava a almoçar.

"Nem esperaste por mim Touya." – queixou-se a Sakura.

"Sakura!" – gritou o Kero, voando pelas escadas abaixo. – "O teu irmão não me quis dar de comer!"

Desde que o Touya tinha dado os seus poderes ao Yukito e que a Sakura descobrira que ele sabia que ela era uma Caçadora de Cartas, que o Kero podia andar livremente pela casa da Sakura, quando o pai da Sakura não estava.

Mas o Touya não simpatizava nada com o pequeno animalzinho e o Kero também não gostava muito do Touya.

"Calma Kero." – disse a Sakura. – "Eu vou preparar tudo para comermos os dois."

"Eu preparei comida para ti Sakura, mas não preparei nada para o animalzinho." – disse o Touya.

"O meu nome é Kero!" – gritou o Kero enfurecido, mas o Touya ignorou-o.

"É hoje que vais fazer os testes para ganhares a bolsa?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Sim." – respondeu o Touya. – "Tenho de me despachar."

"Está bem. Eu hoje já não tenho mais aulas." – disse a Sakura.

Enquanto a Sakura, o Touya e o Kero comiam, a carta do Vazio andava a fazer das suas. Ela já tinha feito desaparecer algumas pessoas e até uma casa, mas tinha de ter cuidado ou a Sakura desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

A carta do Vazio voou até ao quarto da Sakura e mais uma vez usou magia para abrir o livro. Rapidamente, a carta do Vazio chamou as outras cartas e apenas deixou ficar seis cartas no livro: O Vento, a Alada, o Bosque, o Espelho, o Fogo e a Luz.

Depois disso a carta do Vazio desapareceu. O rapaz de cabelos negros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo sorriu. Ele estava sentado numa árvore ali perto.

"A carta do Vazio está a fazer um óptimo trabalho." – disse ele. – "No Domingo é o grande dia para a Sakura e a carta vai tornar o dia mesmo grande e… fenomenal. Ela vai sofrer muito… bem… eu não estou muito feliz com isto… mas são as ordens do meste e eu não posso desobedecer…"

O rapaz saltou da árvore e depois seguiu o seu caminho.

O Touya saiu de casa e foi em direcção à escola. A Sakura subiu até ao seu quarto e deitou-se na sua cama. O Kero ficou a comer na cozinha.

"_O Shaoran vai-se embora depois da peça." – pensou a Sakura. – "Só faltam alguns dias… tenho de lhe dizer que o amo… o mais rápido possível."_

**Continua…**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. A Meilin decidiu falar com a Tomoyo e depois com a Sakura. Agora que a Sakura sabe que o Shaoran se vai embora em breve, será que ela irá confessar o seu amor? E o Touya, será que ele vai ganhar a bolsa de estudos e vai para o estrangeiro? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e descubram tudo! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradeço a todos os que me mandaram reviews._


	9. Um Telefonema e uma Reconciliação

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 9: Um Telefonema e uma Reconciliação**

O Touya entrou na sua sala, o seu professor e outro que ele não conhecia, estavam lá.

"Ah, finalmente que chegaste Kinomoto." – disse o professor. – "Este é o professor que vai supervisionar os testes que vais fazer."

"Olá, eu sou o professor Asuky." – disse o homem que o Touya não conhecia.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." – disse o Touya.

"Bem, boa sorte Touya." – disse o professor, saindo da sala.

"Vamos começar com o primeiro teste." – disse o professor Asuky. – "Toma."

Ele entregou ao Touya o primeiro teste e o Touya começou a fazê-lo.

O telefone tocou em casa da Sakura e ela atendeu:

"Está? Quem fala?"

"Olá Sakura, sou eu, o Eriol."

"Eriol!" – disse a Sakura sorrindo. – "Que bom que estou a falar contigo."

"Ah, isso quer dizer que tiveste saudades minhas?"

"Claro." – respondeu a Sakura.

"Olha, estou a ligar-te porque vou chegar a Tomoeda na sexta-feira."

"Vens para Tomoeda? Porquê?"

"Poderia dizer-te que são apenas saudades vossas, mas não é totalmente verdade." – disse o Eriol. – "Sinto que uma força estranha anda a pairar em volta de Tomoeda."

"Eu não sinto nada." – disse a Sakura.

"Será porque andas a pensar em muita coisa e não prestas atenção ao nível de magia que anda à tua volta?"

A Sakura corou. Sim, ela andava muito ocupada a pensar no Shaoran e também na peça de teatro.

"De qualquer maneira, é só para te avisar para estares alerta, ok?" – perguntou o Eriol.

"Está bem Eriol, adeus."

"Adeus Sakura, fica bem." – disse o Eriol, antes de desligar o telefone.

O dia passou rapidamente. O Touya terminou os seus testes e iria receber os resultados na sexta-feira. A Sakura ficou a pensar durante toda a tarde.

No dia seguinte, a Sakura chegou atrasada à escola, porque tinha dormido demais novamente.

Na escola do Yukito e do Touya, eles continuavam sem se falar.

A Sakura tentou falar com o Shaoran e declarar-se mas não tinha coragem para isso. Além disso, começou a circular a notícia de que algumas pessoas tinham desaparecido.

"É verdade." – disse a Naoko. – "Um primo meu desapareceu."

"E um vizinho meu também." – disse a Chiharu.

"Oh, sabem, antigamente as pessoas desapareciam misteriosamente, é verdade. Dizia-se que podiam tornar-se invisíveis." – disse o Yamazaki. A Chiharu agarrou-o pela orelha.

"Só tu é que não desapareces de vês." – disse a Chiharu.

A Sakura e a Meilin estavam muito interessadas na conversa e ficaram a ouvir. O Shaoran chamou a Tomoyo à parte porque queria falar com ela.

"Tomoyo, temos de falar."

"O que queres Shaoran?"

"Sabes… é sobre a peça."

"Hum…"

"É por causa dos nossos papéis." – disse o Shaoran.

"Ah, por causa do beijo, queres tu dizer?"

"Exactamente."

"Ah, não te preocupes, nós não nos vamos beijar."

"Não?" – perguntou o Shaoran surpreendido. – "Mas é o que está escrito no guião."

"Oh, mas eu não vou fazer de princesa."

"Tomoyo, estás a deixar-me confuso."

"Amanhã verás." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Não fiques preocupado, ok?"

"Está bem Tomoyo." – disse o Shaoran. – "Confio em ti."

"Ainda bem Shaoran." – disse a Tomoyo sorrindo.

Depois das aulas acabarem, a Sakura, a Meilin, o Shaoran e a Tomoyo decidiram ir dar uma volta ao parque do Rei Pinguim.

"Aí, já só faltam três dias para a apresentação da peça." – disse a Sakura. – "Estou nervosa."

"Calma Sakura, tudo vai correr bem." – disse o Shaoran.

"Sakura, agora as coisas têm andado calmas em Tomoeda, não é?" – perguntou a Meilin. – "Espero que desta vez nenhum pinguim nos ataque."

"Oh, isso não vai acontecer." – disse a Sakura. – "Era o Eriol que provocava isso, mas agora ele não está cá."

"Ah, fico mais descansada assim." – disse a Meilin.

"Falando em Eriol, ele telefonou-me e disse-me que chega amanhã." – disse a Sakura.

"A sério?" – perguntou a Tomoyo. – "Isso é bom."

"Finalmente vou conhecer esse tal Eriol." – disse a Meilin. – "Ele causou-vos muitos problemas e vai ouvir-me!"

"Meilin, ele só fez isso para que eu transformasse as cartas de Clow em cartas de Sakura." – disse a Sakura.

"Não importa. Ele vai ouvir-me na mesma!" – disse a Meilin.

O Shaoran estava pensativo. Se o Eriol tentasse aproximar-se da Sakura com palavrinhas doces, ele, o Shaoran, iria tomar medidas e o Eriol iria arrepender-se.

"E porque é que ele vem para cá Sakura?" – perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Ele diz que uma força estranha anda a pairar à volta de Tomoeda." – disse a Sakura.

"Eu não senti nada." – disse o Shaoran.

"O Eriol disse que eu devia andar distraída para não sentir essa força." – disse a Sakura, corando um pouco.

O Shaoran corou também e a Tomoyo riu-se. A Meilin pareceu intrigada com a conversa.

"Para ele sentir as energias de tão longe… ele vive em Londres, não é?" – perguntou a Meilin. – "Bem, ele deve ser mesmo poderoso."

"Oh, é sim." – disse a Sakura. – "Afinal ele é a reencarnação do mago Clow."

"Vamos lá continuar a caminhar." – disse o Shaoran.

"Que tal se fossemos comer alguma coisa?" – perguntou a Tomoyo. – "Há uma pastelaria perto daqui. Tens uns bolos deliciosos."

"Então vamos lá." – disseram a Sakura e a Meilin ao mesmo tempo.

Eles saíram do parque rapidamente. Não repararam que a carta do Vazio apareceu por trás duma árvore.

"Hum… peça de teatro no Domingo… é o dia perfeito para acabar com a Caçadora de Cartas." – disse a carta do Vazio. – "Mas hoje vou divertir-me."

A carta do Vazio voou até ao pé do Rei Pinguim.

"Que coisa tão feia." – disse ela. – "É melhor livrar-me dele."

Ela usou uma esfera negra e o Rei Pinguim desapareceu.

"Assim fica muito melhor." – disse a carta do Vazio, antes de desaparecer.

Nesse momento a Sakura e os amigos entraram na pastelaria e sentaram-se numa mesa. Um empregado veio perguntar-lhes o que queriam pedir e depois de eles escolherem, ele afastou-se.

"Olha, aquele ali no canto não é o Yukito?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Oh, é verdade." – disse a Sakura.

"Ele parece abatido." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Está pálido." – disse o Shaoran.

"Deve ser por causa da decisão do Touya." – disse a Sakura.

"Que decisão?" – perguntaram os outros.

"Ele quer ir estudar para o estrangeiro." – explicou a Sakura. – "Ontem fez alguns testes para ver se consegue ganhar uma bolsa de estudos."

"Oh, estou a perceber." – disse a Tomoyo. – "O Touya pode ir-se embora e o Yukito anda desanimado."

"Sim." – disse a Sakura.

Ela não sabia que o Touya se tinha declarado ao Yukito, porque o Touya não lhe tinha contado e o Yukito também não tinha falado com ela.

Nesse momento o Yukito levantou-se da sua mesa, pagou, passou perto da Sakura e dos amigos, disse-lhes um olá e saiu da pastelaria.

"Ele está mesmo mal." – disse o Shaoran.

"Acho que tenho de falar com ele." – disse a Sakura.

"Sim, mas não agora." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Vêm aí os nossos bolos."

E os quatro ficaram calmamente a comer os bolos que tinham pedido.

Era a manhã de sexta-feira e a Sakura já estava levantada. O Touya também estava levantado porque além de ter de ir para a escola, ele queria saber os resultados dos seus testes.

A Sakura gostava de saber a que horas é que o Eriol chegava, mas como não lhe tinha perguntado e não sabia o número de telefone dele, não lhe podia ligar.

"O papá ainda não disse nada?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"Não, ele deve estar com muito trabalho." – disse o Touya.

"Mas ao menos podia ter ligado a dizer que estava tudo bem." – disse a Sakura, desconhecendo que a carta do Vazio tinha feito o pai dela desaparecer.

A Sakura e o Touya saíram de casa juntos e passaram pela casa do Yukito. Mais uma vez, o Yukito não estava lá à espera deles, por isso eles seguiram o seu caminho.

A Sakura despediu-se do Touya, desejando-lhe boa sorte e entrou na sua escola. Depois de ter mudado de sapatos, caminhou até à sua sala e entrou.

"Tomoyo! O que se passou contigo?" – perguntou a Sakura, ao ver a Tomoyo, com uma perna engessada.

"Ah Sakura, eu cai das escadas ontem." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Mas agora já estou bem."

"Como estás bem? Partiste uma perna." – disse a Sakura.

"Pois é e assim não posso fazer de princesa no próximo Domingo." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Oh, mas isso é terrível!" – disse a Sakura. – "O que será que devemos fazer?"

"Temos de escolher outra pessoa para o papel." – disse a Tomoyo.

Nesse momento o Shaoran entrou na sala, acompanhado pela Meilin.

"Oh, o que aconteceu Tomoyo?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Cai das escadas ontem." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Já não posso fazer o papel de princesa."

"Oh, isso é mau… ah, espera, já sei, vou dizer ao professor Terada que eu posso fazer o papel de princesa!" – disse a Meilin entusiasmada.

O Shaoran e a Tomoyo olharam um para o outro, alarmados.

"Meilin, vem aqui que eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa." – disse o Shaoran.

A Meilin seguiu o Shaoran até a um canto da sala.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"Tu não podes fazer de princesa."

"Porquê?"

"Porque é suposto a Sakura fazer de princesa."

"A Sakura?" – perguntou a Meilin surpreendida e depois pareceu compreender. – "Ah… parece-me que estou a entender."

"É tudo um plano da Tomoyo."

"Claro, ela livra-se do papel de princesa e a Sakura toma o seu lugar." – disse a Meilin. – "O que quer dizer que vais ter de beijar a Sakura."

O Shaoran corou e abanou a cabeça.

"Certo, então eu não vou ficar com o papel e vou dá-lo à Sakura." – disse a Meilin.

"Obrigado Meilin." – disse o Shaoran.

No aeroporto, o Eriol acabava de sair do avião, na companhia da Nakuru e do Spi, que estava escondido.

Depois de saírem do aeroporto, eles apanharam um táxi.

"Vai ser bom rever a Sakura e os outros." – disse o Eriol.

"Sim, vou rever o meu Touya!" – disse a Nakuru com um brilho nos olhos.

Nesse momento, a carta do Vazio apareceu em frente ao táxi. O Eriol e a Nakuru avistaram-na breves segundos antes da carta lançar uma esfera negra, que fez com que o táxi e os seus ocupantes desaparecessem.

"Aha! O mestre Clow prendeu-me na sua outra encarnação, mas agora eu acabei com ele." – disse a carta do Vazio, antes de desaparecer.

O rapaz de cabelos negros estava a observar tudo ali perto.

Na escola do Touya e do Yukito, a campainha tinha acabado de tocar. O Touya ficou para trás, para perguntar quais tinham sido os resultados das suas provas.

"Lamento, mas não conseguiste a bolsa de estudos." – disse o professor.

"Oh… não faz mal. Obrigado na mesma." – disse o Touya, saindo da sala.

O Yukito viu-o afastar-se ao longe e correu para ele.

"Touya, ouvi dizer que fizeste os testes para ganhar uma bolsa de estudo, é verdade?" – perguntou o Yukito.

"Sim." – respondeu o Touya, sem olhar para ele.

"E então? Conseguiste a bolsa?" – perguntou o Yukito.

"Não."

"Não?"

"Já disse que não." – disse o Touya mal-humorado.

"Touya, precisamos de falar."

"Não tenho nada para falar contigo."

"Por favor, vem ter comigo à minha casa às seis da tarde."

"Hum…"

"Por favor, é importante." – disse o Yukito.

"Está bem." – concordou o Touya, afastando-se do Yukito.

Na sala da Sakura…

"Então parece que temos de escolher outra pessoa para fazer o papel de princesa." – disse o professor Terada.

"Sim, que tal a Sakura?" – sugeriu a Tomoyo.

"A Sakura?" – perguntou o professor.

"Sim, afinal o papel dela nem é importante e assim não havia problema."

"Hum… parece-me bem." – disse o professor. – "Estão todos de acordo?"

"Sim!" – responderam os alunos.

"Então a Sakura fica com o papel da Tomoyo."

"Eu… não sei se vou conseguir." – disse a Sakura.

"Calma Sakura, vai correr tudo bem." – disse a Tomoyo.

Depois das aulas, a Sakura voltou para casa, feliz da vida. Tinha ficado com o papel de princesa e além disso iria beijar o Shaoran. Era perfeito! Ela só estranhou que o Eriol não lhe tivesse dito nada depois de ter chegado, mas pensou que ele deveria estar cansado da viagem.

À hora marcada, o Touya apareceu em casa do Yukito.

"Entra Touya." – disse o Yukito.

O Touya entrou em casa do amigo, ainda com uma expressão séria.

"O que tens para me dizer afinal?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Eu queria dizer-te que… o que te disse no outro dia era mentira."

"De que estás a falar?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Quando te disse que não gostava de ti, estava a mentir." – disse o Yukito, olhando nos olhos do Touya e vendo um brilho que começara a nascer lá. – "Eu tive medo, por ti e por mim. Eu não sou humano, achei que nunca irias ser feliz comigo. Mas… hoje soube que tinhas feito aqueles testes e só aí percebi que não iria conseguir ficar longe de ti. Desculpa Touya… eu amo-te, mas tive medo e…"

O Yukito não pôde dizer mais nada, porque o Touya o agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo. Claramente, todo o ressentimento tinha passado e ele agora estava feliz.

A sexta-feira passou e depois veio o sábado. A Sakura foi até à casa do Eriol, mas não o conseguiu encontrar. A Tomoyo continuou a fingir que tinha partido uma perna, para que a Sakura continuasse com o papel de princesa.

Na casa do Shaoran, a Meilin tinha conseguido convencer o Shaoran a dizer à sua mãe, Yelan, a verdadeira razão porque queria ficar me Tomoeda.

"E é essa a razão. Eu estou apaixonado pela Sakura." – disse o Shaoran.

"Tu e a aquela menina?" – perguntou a mãe do Shaoran.

"Sim… eu sei que vais dizer que ela não é adequada para um Li e…"

"Pelo contrário, ela é perfeita!" – disse a mãe do Shaoran. – "Que sorte teres-te apaixonado por ela. Ela é simpática e tem um enorme poder mágico. Vai ser óptimo tê-la como minha nora e assim vou ter netos fortes e cheios de poder mágico."

"Mãe, nós ainda só temos 12 anos."

"Isso não interessa." – disse a mãe do Shaoran. – "Não podias ter-me dado melhor notícia. Tinhas poupado muito trabalho se me tivesses dito logo que gostavas dela. Vou ter de pensar… se calhar vou deixar-te ficar em Tomoeda… se tu e a Sakura se acertarem, é claro…"

O Shaoran sorriu e a Meilin também.

**Continua…**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. A Tomoyo conseguiu que a Sakura ficasse com o papel de princesa, o Eriol desapareceu e o Touya e o Yukito ficaram juntos. Mas e a carta do Vazio, que fará ela a seguir? E a mãe do Shaoran, será que o deixará ficar em Tomoeda? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo, que será também o último e descubram tudo! Mandem reviews por favor!**

_Agradeço a todos os que me mandaram reviews!_


	10. A Batalha Final

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 10: A Batalha Final**

Era Domingo, o dia da peça de teatro. Eram precisamente duas da tarde e a Sakura estava a tremer.

"Tomoyo, só falta uma hora!" – gritou a Sakura, à sua melhor amiga.

"Calma Sakura, tudo vai correr bem." – disse a Tomoyo, tentando acalmar a amiga.

Nesse momento, o Shaoran e os outros rapazes estavam a ensaiar pela última vez os seus papéis. A Meilin estava com eles.

O tempo foi passando e as pessoas que iam ver a peça começaram a chegar. O Touya veio acompanhado do Yukito e, a pedido da Sakura, o Touya trouxe o Kero, escondido é claro. A mãe da Tomoyo, Sonomi também veio assistir à peça e sentou-se na primeira fila. O Wei e a Yelan sentaram numa fila do fundo.

"O que será que aconteceu ao Eriol?" – perguntou a Sakura. – "Ele não apareceu."

"Não deve ter acontecido nada." – disse a Tomoyo. – "Sakura, tu estás linda."

A Sakura envergava um vestido branco pérola, com um colar cor-de-rosa. A cauda do vestido arrastava-se pelo chão e ela tinha uma tiara sobre os seus lindos cabelos cor de mel.

Nesse momento, o rapaz de cabelos negros, cujo nome é Drew, entrou na sala de teatro, juntamente com um homem de barbas brancas e olhar frio.

"Mestre, é hoje. A carta do vazio vai destruir a Caçadora de Cartas." – disse o Drew.

"Sim e depois eu poderei apoderar-me das cartas mágicas e transformá-las em cartas negras." – disse o homem de olhar frio. – "Mas se essa carta demorar muito tempo… eu próprio me encarregarei de destruir a caçadora de cartas."

"Faltam cinco minutos!" – anunciou a Meilin, entrando na sala onde estavam as meninas. – "Ah Sakura, estás tão linda!"

"Obrigado Meilin." – agradeceu a Sakura.

A Sakura ficou verdadeiramente nervosa, quando os seus colegas que iriam aparecer na primeira cena, entraram no palco.

Nesse momento, a carta do Vazio estava a sobrevoar o teatro onde ia ser exibida a peça.

Lá em baixo, os espectadores estavam muito atentos à peça, menos o Touya, que estava preocupado pelo seu pai não ter aparecido.

"Está na hora de começar!" – gritou a carta do Vazio.

Ela lançou várias esferas negras para vários pontos da cidade. As pessoas começaram a desaparecer e as casas também.

"Agora é a vez deste teatro." – disse a carta do Vazio.

Ela desceu até ao edifício e passou pela parede. Estava num canto escuro da sala. Viu vários alunos que estavam no palco.

"Vou começar por eles!" – disse a carta do Vazio. – "Esfera negra!"

Uma enorme esfera negra apareceu por cima do palco e engoliu os alunos, que começaram a gritar.

As pessoas na plateia ficaram admiradas, mas pensaram que aquilo fazia parte da peça de teatro. O Yukito, o Touya e o Kero puseram-se alerta.

"Tomoyo… eles desapareceram!"

"Não pode ser." – disse a Tomoyo.

A carta do Vazio saiu do seu esconderijo e pairou por cima da plateia.

"É hora de vocês todos desaparecerem! Esfera Negra!"

Várias esferas começaram a acertar nas pessoas, que começaram a fugir rapidamente.

"Cuidado Yuki." – disse o Touya, puxando o Yukito para o chão e evitando que ele fosse atingido.

As pessoas iam gritando, à medida que iam desaparecendo. A Tomoyo, a Sakura e a Meilin subiram ao palco e presenciaram aquela cena horrenda.

A mãe da Tomoyo desapareceu mesmo à frente dela e a Tomoyo ficou paralisada. O Wei e a Yelan foram a seguir, fazendo com que a Meilin soltasse um grito abafado.

"Vamos acabar com isto!" – gritou a carta do Vazio. – "Esfera Suprema!"

Apareceu uma enorme esfera, que se desfez em muitas esferas pequenas e elas começaram a acertar em toda a gente. O Yukito transformou-se em Yue e protegeu o Touya. O Drew e o seu mestre usaram uma barreira para se protegerem, mas saíram de ao pé dos outros para não serem vistos.

O Shaoran apareceu a correr e usou a sua magia para criar uma barreira à volta dele, da Meilin, da Tomoyo e da Sakura. O Kero transformou-se na sua forma normal e protegeu-se.

"Quem é ela?" – perguntou a Sakura.

"É a carta do Vazio." – respondeu o Yue. – "Ela é o oposto das outras cartas de Clow e tem magia negra."

"Oh, então tenho de capturá-la!" – disse a Sakura.

"Nem penses." – disse a carta do Vazio. – "Olha para aqui! Tenho as tuas queridas cartas."

Todas as cartas de Clow que a carta do Vazio tinha roubado apareceram à volta dela.

"Não, as minhas cartas!" – gritou a Sakura.

"Ah, mas ainda faltam seis." – disse a carta do Vazio. – "Venham até mim!"

As seis cartas que ainda permaneciam no livro da Sakura, saíram de lá e apareceram rapidamente à volta da carta do Vazio.

"Pronto, agora já tenho todas as cartas em meu poder." – disse a carta do Vazio.

Nesse momento, o mestre do Drew, de nome Shadow, apareceu à frente dos outros.

"Agora é minha vez de roubar as cartas!"

O Shadow lançou uma bola de fogo contra a carta do Vazio, lançando-a ao chão. As cartas também caíram no chão.

"Quem é aquele?" – perguntou a Meilin.

"É o rival do mestre Clow!" – gritou o Yue. – "O Shadow… mas como é que ele pode estar vivo?"

"Eu não sou estúpido como o mestre Clow. Ele podia ter vivido para sempre, mas quis morrer como todos os humanos normais, mas eu não, eu sou eterno!"

A carta do Vazio levantou-se e lançou uma esfera negra contra o Shadow, mas ele bloqueou-a facilmente.

"Agora vou transformar estas cartas em cartas negras!" – gritou ele.

O Shadow invocou todas as cartas e elas elevaram-se no ar.

"Façam o que eu mando, cartas de Sakura! Tornem-se em cartas negras, agora!"

A Sakura e os outros ficaram a ver, enquanto, uma a uma, todas as cartas se tornavam negras.

"Não!" – gritou a Sakura.

"Ah, agora as cartas são minhas. Fogo!" – gritou o homem e o espírito do fogo apareceu.

Mas o espírito estava diferente. Agora tinha olhos maldosos e o seu corpo era totalmente negro.

"Ataca a Sakura e os outros!" – gritou o Shadow.

Eles tiveram de usar as barreiras para não serem atingidos.

A seguir, o Shadow usou a carta do Vento e da Água para atacar a Sakura, mas o Shaoran protegeu-a.

"As cartas são minhas, não as podes levar." – disse a Sakura.

Só nesse momento é que a carta do Vazio se apercebeu do seu grande erro. Ela lançou repentinamente uma bola paralisante ao Shadow.

"Arghh… tira-me daqui Drew!" – gritou o Shadow.

O Drew apareceu das sombras e parecia assustado.

"Eu… não, vou-me embora!" – gritou o Drew, antes de sair a correr do teatro, deixando o seu mestre para trás.

"Sakura, depressa, transforma as cartas outra vez em cartas de Sakura." – pediu a carta do Vazio.

"Sim!"

A Sakura usou o seu bastão mágico.

"Oh cartas mágicas, oiçam a minha voz. Transformem-se de novo em cartas de Sakura! Agora!"

Uma luz emergiu do bastão e começou a atingir as cartas uma a uma. As cartas começaram a voltar ao normal.

"Ajudem-me." – pediu a Sakura, que começava a ficar cansada porque estava a usar muito poder.

O Shaoran pôs-se ao lado dela e segurou o bastão. A Tomoyo e a Meilin fizeram o mesmo.

E, por fim, todas as cartas voltaram ao normal. Mas o feitiço que impedia o Shadow de se mexer, também se rompeu.

"Agora vocês vão ver!" – gritou ele furioso.

"Vamos todos atacá-lo!" – gritou o Kero.

O Kero lançou uma bola de fogo enorme contra o Shadow. O Yue usou os seus cristais. O Shaoran usou o fogo e a Sakura usou as suas cartas elementares.

O Shadow caiu no chão.

"Temos de acabar com ele de vez." – disse o Shaoran.

"Mas como?" – perguntou o Touya.

"Já sei!" – disse a Sakura, escolhendo uma carta. – "Apagador! Livra-nos deste homem de uma vez por todas!"

A carta Apagador foi em direcção ao Shadow. O Shadow gritou, mas em poucos segundos, tinha desaparecido.

"Desculpem, eu fiz tudo errado…" – disse a carta do Vazio.

"Não faz mal." – disse a Sakura. – "Por favor, transforma-te numa carta."

"S… sim." – disse a carta do Vazio.

A Sakura levantou o seu bastão e tocou na carta do Vazio. Em poucos segundos, a jovem que estava em frente à Sakura, transformou-se numa carta, mas a carta não ficou com o nome de "Carta do Vazio", ficou com o nome "Carta do Arrependimento".

Subitamente, todos os edifícios e pessoas que tinham desaparecido, voltaram a aparecer e a sala do teatro ficou uma confusão. O Yue e o Kero saíram dali a correr para não serem vistos.

As pessoas tinham-se esquecido do que se tinha passado. O espectáculo continuou como normalmente. O pai da Sakura apareceu a meio do espectáculo, ainda um pouco desorientado.

"Oh, que bela princesa. Será que irá despertar com um beijo meu?" – perguntou o Shaoran, que estava a fazer de príncipe.

Eles estavam mesmo a chegar à cena do beijo e a Sakura e o Shaoran estavam extremamente nervosos.

O Shaoran aproximou o seu rosto do da Sakura. Ele fechou os olhos. A Sakura estremeceu ao de leve. Em poucos segundos, o beijo teatral e o primeiro beijo dos dois estava acabado e eles estavam extremamente felizes.

A Sakura, no papel de princesa, abriu os olhos, sorriu, disse umas falas e toda a plateia se levantou e aplaudiu ruidosamente.

"Ela esteve muito bem." – disse o Yukito, que já tinha voltado para perto do Touya.

"Ela gosta dele, daquele fedelho." – disse o Touya zangado.

"Touya, não faças nada para os separar."

"Eu não vou fazer. Mas se ele fizer a minha irmã sofrer, nem sei o que lhe faço." – disse o Touya.

Depois da peça, a Sakura pediu para falar com o Shaoran a sós.

"Shaoran, eu não tinha a certeza dos meus sentimentos até à pouco tempo, mas agora eu sei… eu amo-te!" – disse a Sakura.

"Sakura, eu também te amo muito." – disse o Shaoran.

E mais uma vez, eles beijaram-se e desta vez foi apaixonadamente.

O tempo passou. O Eriol apareceu finalmente perante a Sakura e os outros, mas não se lembrava do que se tinha passado. A Meilin chateou-o tanto que ele já não a podia ouvir. Surpreendentemente, ele revelou que o seu romance com Kaho Mizuki tinha terminado.

A Nakuru tentou atirar-se ao Touya, mas se já não tinha obtido resultados antigamente, agora também não conseguiu nada. Ela decidiu sair e conhecer novas pessoas. Num bar, ela conheceu o Drew, que lhe disse que tinha arranjado um emprego e que iria viver para Londres. A Nakuru ficou radiante com a ideia.

O Spi e o Kero começaram uma rivalidade pela melhor pontuação nos videojogos. O pai da Sakura elogiou muito a filha pela sua actuação.

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, a mãe do Shaoran mandou convocar a Sakura para ir até ao apartamento dos Li para falar com ela.

"Então Sakura, diz-me, o que sentes em relação ao meu filho?" – perguntou a Yelan.

"Eu gosto dele." – disse a Sakura. – "Amo-o."

"Hum… foste rápida a responder. Gosto disso." – disse a Yelan. – "Bem, como sabes, a viagem para Hong Kong está marcada para hoje.

"Por favor, deixe o Shaoran ficar." – pediu a Sakura.

"Sabes, eu gosto muito de ti e o meu filho parece amar-te profundamente. Vocês farão um casal perfeito." – disse a Yelan. – "Vou deixá-lo ficar em Tomoeda."

"Oh, muito obrigado." – disse a Sakura, abraçando a Yelan.

"Ah, só uma coisa, a Meilin também vai ficar e ela vai estar atenta…"

"A mim?"

"Não, ao meu filho." – disse a Yelan. – "Se ele fizer alguma coisa que te chateie, a Meilin avisa-me."

"Não se preocupe, o Shaoran é um querido." – disse a Sakura. – "Ele nunca me ia magoar."

Nessa tarde, a Yelan partiu novamente para Hong Kong. A Sakura e o Shaoran estavam super felizes por estarem juntos.

A Meilin decidiu que não ia ficar parada e, convencendo a Tomoyo, as duas foram à procurar de namorado. A Tomoyo conheceu um rapaz simpático rapidamente, mas a Meilin não teve a mesma sorte.

Zangada, a Meilin decidiu ir dar uma volta pela cidade e quando viu, estava perto da casa do Eriol. Ela entrou e mais uma vez os dois discutiram um com o outro, mas desta vez ambos acharam graça a isso.

Passou uma semana. A Sakura tinha convidado o Shaoran para ir lanchar com ela. O Kero tinha saído para ir disputar um jogo com o Spi. A Tomoyo estava ocupada com o seu novo namorado e o Eriol também tinha muito para fazer, porque parecia que ele e a Meilin se tinham entendido e estavam a namorar.

Então, como marcado, o Shaoran apareceu nessa tarde.

"Olá Shaoran, entra." – disse a Sakura, deixando que o seu namorado entrasse.

"Então, somos sós nós?"

"Sim, o Touya saiu para ir ter com o Yukito e o meu pai está a trabalhar." – disse a Sakura.

"É melhor assim. O teu irmão tem a mania de andar sempre atrás de nós."

"Pois é, ele às vezes é um bocadinho chato." – disse a Sakura.

Eles riram e deram um beijo.

"Anda, eu fiz-te um bolo, vê se gostas." – disse a Sakura, dando uma fatia de bolso.

O Shaoran provou o bolo e sorriu.

"Está muito bom Sakura."

"Ainda bem que gostas." – disse a Sakura.

O Shaoran aproximou-se dela e beijou-a.

"Sakura, eu amo-te."

"Eu sei Shaoran." – disse a Sakura sorrindo. – "Eu também te amo."

Mais uma vez, eles beijaram-se. Foram para a sala e começaram a assistir a um filme. Tal como tinha acontecido na tarde em que a Sakura começou a pensar que os seus sentimentos para com o Shaoran tinham mudado, os dois adormeceram pacificamente nos braços um do outro.

No quarto da Sakura, uma estranha luz apareceu. Mais tarde, quando a Sakura entrou no seu quarto, encontrou uma carta em cima da sua cama. "O Amor".

**Fim!**

**E pronto, este foi o capítulo final. A Sakura e o Shaoran ficaram juntos e felizes, o Touya e o Yukito também, a Tomoyo arranjou um namorado, a Meilin e o Eriol ficaram juntos e por fim a carta do Vazio arrependeu-se e o Shadow foi derrotado. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Mandem reviews por favor.**

_Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram a fic. Espero que tenham gostado do final e que a fic que era para ser one-shot não vos tenha desapontado._


End file.
